Fate of the First Super Saiyan
by Engel2092
Summary: (Added Cover Image of Celero, circa Ch. 7) The First Super Saiyan fought the evil Saiyans rising on the original Saiyan Homeworld, then suddenly disappears into thin air. What happened to him? Where did he go? A/U. I dont own DB/Z/GT/Super. Story has lost momentum, and I've lost inspiration to continue. *UNFINISHED BUT COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Exile

**_A/N: _I'm starting this at work, and I was having a thought about the supposed original Super Saiyan. ****While thinking about it, I thought I could use the concept of the original SSJG or SSJ in a story.**

**I dont know where I heard it, but I feel like it was the story told by Shenron about the Super Saiyan God, that 6 pure hearted Saiyans rose to meet a threat of the growing population of evil Saiyans. The way I see it, the evil Saiyans eventually become the Saiyan Kingdom, with Vegeta's Ancestor at the helm.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Exile

The newly crowned King Vegeta I sat on his throne before his court with a smirk on his face.

"I must thank you Celero. After your impressive attempt at fighting back, you culled quite a few weaker Saiyans." King Vegeta I stated as he stood up and walked down to the bloody beaten man who was kneeled before the King. "However, with power such as yours in the possession of a warrior such as yourself, youre simply too dangerous to be kept around." King Vegeta I glared as he kicked the warrior further to the ground.

"You will regret your actions on this day. Maybe not today, but someday." The chained warrior spoke softly as he returned to his kneeling position.

The king looked away in thought, "You might be right, because despite me hatred for you, I honestly dont know if anyone has the power to kill you. So all I can do is imprison you." the king spoke with a disdainful tone. "Luckily for me, we have a prototype stasis prison that should keep you contained."

"Stasis Prison!?" the warrior asked incredulously.

The king chuckled at his reaction. "Well originally it was a stasis pod meant for deep space travel. But with minor tweaking, it has been turned into a prison. In fact, I believe you _know_ the creator." King Vegeta smirked as he held the modified tech in front of the warrior.

Celero, the chained warrior, teared up as flashes of his friends and mate came before his eyes while looking at the technology. He hung his head low as the tears dripped softly from his face. "Even if it does hold me, it can't hold me forever. When it finally gives, I'm coming for you and your bloodline!" he screamed as he attempted to power up, only to receive a swift chop to the back of his neck.

King Vegeta scowled at the unconscious warrior, "Please, spare me the heroics. If the Stasis Prison works as designed, you and I will more than likely never see each other again." The king looked to his servants, "You two, affix this to a ship, put the traitor inside and banish him to a planet far away from me!" The king ordered as he tossed the technology to the servant.

* * *

The servants did as asked and affixed the stasis prison to the first ship they found. When they checked the coordinates they found they were already entered for a planet beyond the reach of the explored galaxy.

Celero awoke 3 hours later in his new prison. He sat up and looked around and smirked. "Did they really put me in my brother's ship?" he said to himself as he walked around. He found the central console and found a carving of his brother's name on it.

As the ship flew through the void of space, Celero decided to check his trajectory. As he attempted to press a button he was met with a small electric shock. "They activated the stasis pod." he thought aloud. "But if the stasis pod is activated, why am I awake? It was designed to maintain vitals and keep someone alive but unconscious on deep space trips."

'_But with minor tweaking, it has been made into a prison._' Vegeta's voice rang through his head.

"Would make sense if they found away to maintain the stasis field without putting me under. That's a prison, leave me alone with my thoughts for as long as the field is active." Celero worked out the solution as he walked around the shuttle.

As he looked around he found the room he was going to claim if he failed as the Super Saiyan. "Plan A failed, I'm sorry my friends." He found the books that his brother dug up that showed him how to become a Super Saiyan. "Useless books, couldnt even defeat Vegeta of all people."

And so he waited for the pod to land, and when it finally landed on a lush world, abundant in natural resources, he attempted to leave the pod, only for the stasis field to remain active. So he waited. Months to years, years became decades which eventually became centuries.

The stasis prison was modified to maintain a person's vitals and life, keeping them alive throughout the ages despite lack of food, water or other essential survival items. It also keeps the subject fully conscious and aware.

Unfortunately for Celero, during his time waiting, he became surrounded by a mountain, and buried alive, deep beneath the Earth, for centuries, his mind had eventually broke, and his body deteriorated of muscle mass. He was a shell of a warrior, he was kept young, but no longer the Super Saiyan he had once been.

One day a light shined in and a boy had fallen into the crack that had broken open in the rock above him.

The boy landed expertly as he had practiced. "Oh no, Mr. Piccolo isn't going to be able to find me down here." the boy said aloud as he looked at the crevice above. "I better make a fire until he senses my ki." the boy stated to nobody in particular. He managed to gather small sticks that had fallen down with him as he used a ki blast to light the fire.

As soon as the fire was lit, the boy could see the ship that had trapped Celero. Celero has been observing this curious boy, but as soon as the flame was lit, he saw the boy's tail, which meant one thing.

"**SAIYAN!!**" Celero screamed angrily as he began slamming into the wall of his prison. "**DESCENDANT OF VEGETA, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!! YOU WILL REGRET FINDING ME BOY!!**" Celero screamed at the top of his lungs as the boy backed himself against the wall, fearful of this robot-looking creature before him.

The boy began crying loudly as Celero managed to crack the wall, but not the stasis chamber. Celero could hear the cries of this young child and he gained slight clarity as he remembered his little brother.

* * *

* * *

_-Saiyan Homeworld, Many years ago-__The future King Vegeta, but a mere child smirking over a younger Saiyan Child with a black eye. "Gonna cry Caro?" Vegeta asked indignantly as the boys eyes watered up, stinging his fresh black eye.__Before Caro could answer, a fist connected with Vegeta's cheek. Celero stood in front of Caro as he glared at his counterpart.__"I told you Vegeta, don't mess with Caro!" Celero stated calmly as he stared daggers at the other boy.__Vegeta spat blood from his mouth and wiped it away, "Oh, so sorry Celero, but I felt your threat to be empty considering your foolish pacifism." Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance.__"I didnt hit you as an invitation to fight. I wanted you to get away from Caro. Also, you know i'm not a pacifist, I just dont throw my weight around for shits and giggles like you do. I'd rather defend than attack any day." Celero stated calmly as Vegeta spat.__"Whatever, one day you'll fail to defend your friends and family, without fighting, and when that happens it'll be you and I fighting, and I'll win." Vegeta declared with a laugh as he retreated with his gang._

* * *

Celero saw the same scared face before him as he looked at the young child. "I'm sorry." was all he could muster as he fell into a quiet fetal position inside his prison.

The boy, still terrified of the noise, noticed it had quieted down and approached the robot. He looked inside and saw nothing but darkness.

"I'm sorry your sad Mr. Robot. But dont worry, one day when I'm strong like my daddy, i'll come rescue you from the mountain, then you won't be sad anymore. I promise!" The boy declared as he began climbing the rocks, determined to help the sad robot, not realizing it was a spaceship with a man inside. Celero simply wrote the child off, ignoring the promise.

Again, all he could muster was "I'm sorry."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

There is a lot to unpack in this chapter. It's meant as exposition. Kind of just setting up things.

Obviously, Celero is on Earth. Has been for centuries. He doesnt know anything about what happened to the Saiyans, he doesnt know who Frieza is, doesnt even know who Beerus is, he knows of a God of Destruction through the books his brother discovered.

Yes, they really put him on his brother's ship. They did what they were told, they just followed orders.

One gripe I can understand is that some people might think "Saiyans were simply brutes. Why is he depicting them as a semi-intelligent race?" The way I see things is before the little civil war between the good saiyans and evil saiyans, they were in a time of extreme peace. Near Utopian, obviously not Utopian, but as close as a civilization can get. In times of great peace, prosperity coincides and with prosperity comes innovation. When King Vegeta I took over, things would start spiraling downward.

I hope you enjoy the way this started. I have a few ideas with where to take it. Originally, I was going to have the mountain he was trapped in become Dr. Gero's lab, and Gero would release him, and obviously with Celero's deteriorating mind, he would team up with Gero. I might do something with that, but the child was obviously Gohan. Next chapter will have a time skip, most likely to when Gohan is just about to start at Orange Star, or possibly after Orange Star and Buu. I haven't decided.

**Read and Review. Tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/ Super or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rescue?**

_-Y__asai, Many Years Ago-_

_A teenaged Saiyan ran through the streets of Yasai's capitol city. A considerably larger, bald Saiyan charged after him with a butcher's knife._

_"Get back here you little thief!" The bald Saiyan yelled as he gained distance on the teenager._

_The younger Saiyan turned back for a split second and ran into the body of another Saiyan, looking down at the boy disapprovingly._

_"Of course it's you!" The bald Saiyan exclaimed as he stopped to catch his breath. While most Saiyans have warrior-like physiques, some of the older ones let themselves go. "I thought that was your brother who stole meat from me!" the bald saiyan yelled as he got in the elder brother's face._

_The elder Saiyan brother huffed in the butcher's face. "Stop pretending you know us Butchie. Just because I taught him years ago, doesnt mean I approve of his actions today. Let me handle this." Celero said resolutely as he helped his brother Caro to his feet._

_Celero handed a couple credits to the butcher and began walking away calmly._

_Caro walked slowly behind his older brother. "I'm sorry Big brother. I was hungry." Caro apologized as Celero stopped and turned and faced his brother._

_"We all get hungry Caro, and we all eat a lot, we're Saiyans. But, why does it seem like your stomach never gets remotely full? You have a blackhole where your stomach should be." Celero joked as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know my rule about stealing though."_

_Caro nodded his head, "If I'm going to steal, don't get caught." Caro iterated the rule he was taught as a younger child._

_"That's right, but also, don't run into me, because then I'll have to pay. I won't be around forever to pay for your mistakes." Celero stated with a playful smirk as Caro looked up at him._

_As quickly as Caro looked up at him, and older version of Caro flashed before his eyes, blood pouring from the sides of his mouth. Celero shook his head thinking he was seeing things. He looked up and saw burns across Caro's body, blood coming from various wounds. Caro's eyes completely rolled backward._

_Celero backed away quickly as Caro's corpse moved quickly to him. "YOU FAILED ME!" A raspy voice boomed out of the corpse's mouth. The corpse motioned to 4 other corpses behind him, "YOU FAILED **US!**"_

_Celero attempted to power up a blast at the corpse only for the ball of energy to illuminate their surroundings to a much larger population of corpses, all Saiyan. "**YOU FAILED ALL OF US!**" Caro's raspy voice echoed throughout the area as he pulled a knife out and rushed Celero._

* * *

Celero woke quickly from his nightmare. While his mind continues to go mad, his worst moments of clarity are in his dreams. He doesn't properly remember the shadows or the child. He knows they were close, but he cannot remember specifcs.

"I'm sorry. I failed you, whomever you are." Celero said to himself. Light shining through the crevice that opened a few years ago. It made tracking time easier for him. Roughly 2,545 daylights had gone by since it opened, although he didnt know this planet's year cycle.

Celero turned on a recording device on the ship to leave a note. "Every night those dreams plague me. Every day I am here alone, not even this planet's wildlife comes close. I dont know how much more I can take of this torment." He said clearly and concisely. "If youre watching this, I am having a moment of rare clarity. I will be dead 1 day after recording this message. My name is Celero, centuries ago, I fought against rising revolt of truly evil Saiyans. I used a legendary power referred to commonly as Super Saiyan God. There was a time limit on such power though, and I failed to stop the uprising. If you find this ship, there are books detailing how to attain the golden Dekli of Yardrat. Now I must go, the pingus are coming to get me and I won't let them take me alive!" Celero's clarity was lost before he could finish his true message but one thing was clear in his mind as the darkness rose. He was not going to wake up on the day after tomorrow.

He couldnt die of old age, hunger or thirst thanks to the stasis prison, but if he's lucky, he can take his own life.

* * *

Gohan sat on a log in the wilderness surrounding his home. He attempted meditation to keep his mind calm. Unfortunately, he had lingering guilt within him. Each time he closed his eyes there it was, the small smile and his father's words, "_I'm proud of you Gohan."_

This pride in him felt misplaced. He had failed and as a result his father died at the hands of Cell.

He finally managed to slowly slip into a meditative state. His mind calmed once again. As he meditated, he sensed the faint echo of power nearby, a power he felt to be slightly familiar.

He followed to the source of the power and found a crevice nearby. "I remember this crevice. I found it when I ran away from Mr. Piccolo's training. I almost got home when I fell in here." Gohan said quietly to himself.

He slipped into the crevice and found his little campsite. "I wonder..." he turned around and saw a silhouette of something in the dark. He raised a hand and formed a ki ball for light.

He was amazed by the ship he saw before him. Incredibly ancient yet advanced. He inspected it as much as he could but couldn't find a door hatch.

He attempted to use some ki to blast a hole in the side of the ship, only to be receive a hit just as badly from the ship, sending Gohan to the ground. "Ah, what the hell was that!?" Gohan groaned as he stood up to see a face at the window with a large smile on his face.

Gohan's eyes went wide before he jumped backwards. "WHAT THE HELL!" Gohan yelled as the man looked at him.

"That is my line, I see you found the effects of my Stasis Prison." Celero stated as he smiled creepily at Gohan. "It's why I have been unable to escape this blasted ship. I have been curious if the effects protect it from the outside. Thank you for experimenting for me." He continued.

Gohan got closer, "So youre completely trapped?" Gohan asked, cautiously approaching.

Celero nodded, "For who knows how long, feels like forever to be perfectly honest. But it's kept me safe from the mini daikos that fly through here every now and then." Celero stated as Gohan looked around.

"Daikos?" Gohan asked as Celero pointed towards the crevice while leaves fell from above.

"On Yasai, they are much larger, breath fire and steal children in the night." Celero said as he let out a slightly maniacal chuckle.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked, backing away, feeling like he was in a trap and this man was the bait.

Celero studied him for a second, "Youre the little Saiyan boy, arent you? The one that said you'd come rescue me when youre bigger and stronger?" Celero asked as Gohan remembered his own words, "Bigger and stronger, like your father?" Celero continued as Gohan froze slightly at mention of his father.

"Bigger, you are. Stronger, remains to be seen. But if you are smart enough, perhaps you can disable the stasis device." Celero stated as he looked at the boy.

Gohan nodded and looked for the device. "A promise is a promise I suppose." He said to himself cautiously as he began searching.

He looked at the window on the ship and asked aloud, "How can I trust you won't attack me once youre out of the ship?"

Celero frowned. "I was going to kill myself this morning. You showed up just as I was about to commit the deed. If I attack you, it's because I hope you kill me. So I won't go after any lethal blows." Celero stated as tears formed in his eyes.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, "Wow, thanks, that's very reassuring." Gohan said sarcastically as he continued his search of the device. "Hopefully freedom gives you resolve to continue living." Gohan stated coldly.

Celero smiled, "Perhaps it will, but I wasnt lying about the centuries thing. I have been here, alone a very long time. This is the longest i've been clear mentally in quite awhile. But, the clarity will eventually pass." Celero stated as he started laughing madly again.

Gohan came back around with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I dont see anything out of place. The device must be embedded in the ceiling holding your ship, out of reach. I'd blast it, but that could destabilize the cave, crushing us both." Gohan apologized, "It appears I can't keep my promises." Gohan stated quietly to himself.

Although Celero heard it and his eyes widened in fear. "_YOU FAILED US_" A voice boomed around him.

Gohan looked back up and was confused to see Celero began looking around frantically. Before Gohan could speak up, Celero began blasting everywhere, at seemingly nothing, all while screaming about how sorry he was, although for what, Gohan wasn't sure.

Gohan began banging on the window to try and get the man's attention, but to no avail. As he banged, something caught his eye, a series of wire like material, wrapped around the entire ship. This material seemed out of design with the rest of the ship. "Maybe this connects to the stasis device." he said quietly to him self as he grabbed it.

Gohan blasted the ship again, and as the blast bounced back at him, he noticed that the ship glowed bright blue, with the area surrounding the wires glowing brighter than other areas.

"If I cut the wires, maybe I can create a weak point to break through the hull." Gohan deduced as he grabbed one wire and felt the tension on it.

"Hey! I have an idea, that might free you, but I need you to calm down and stop blasting!" Gohan screamed at the top of his voice as Celero looked back at him like a feral animal.

Celero looked like he was about to pounce at Gohan, but he stopped blasting long enough for the reflective shield to disappear.

Gohan pulled the wire taut and used his energy to bolster his hand as he swiped down, attempting to break it.

The wire broke fairly easily and the two broken pieces of wire separated. Celero pounced at Gohan, cracking the window with his head. Celero shook his head slightly as he stumbled backwards, but the feral look didnt go away.

Celero continued pouncing at the glass as Gohan stood back, dropping to a defensive stance, ready for the glass to break completely.

Finally, Celero pounced with a ball of ki in his hand and with a small explosion, the window gave out, freeing Celero from his prison of the last few centuries.

When the smoke cleared, Celero was knocked out on the ground. Gohan waited a few minutes before getting close to him. If this was a trap, if the trapped man was bait, this would be the trap being sprung. After several minutes had passed, nothing had happened.

Gohan picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder as he exited the cavern. He quickly decided where he needed to go.

* * *

**End of Chapter**This chapter was interesting to write because I kept thinking of ways to have Celero released, and whether or not there would be plot holes with this method of release.

Foreseeable plot hole with the way I had him released is, how did Gohan get his hands on the wires? The way I thought of it in my head is that the outside of the stasis prison only deflects heavy-handedness. Like most prisons, people should be able to get in, but not out, and also with most prisons, there are structural weakpoints to make getting out easy for those who are in the know of the prison design, so they dont accidentally trap themselves.

Onto questions from Chapter 1:

Lord0 asked why such a supposedly strong character would retreat into fetal position as Celero did at the end of chapter 1.

**Answer**: When I say fetal position, it's short for rolling up into a ball. He is aware that he is losing most of his strength as time goes by, and fetal position protects vital organs better. I'm a 24 year old, 6'3", 225lbs man, although seldom, if I'm feeling scared, sad or vulnerable, I'm going to curl up into fetal position as well. Physical strength means nothing to emotional vulnerability. I was honestly baffled that this was a question.

Anyway, I plan on updating once a week on Fridays, Eastern Standard Time. No specific time on Fridays, just on Fridays. With Christmas coming, that might not be too consistent. I hope to have at least 10 chapters before the story is over. If I can make more than 10 chapters, then I will.

**Please Read and Review. I would like feedback and I will answer any questions you have at the end of the following chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Earth

**A/N: I don't own DB/Z/GT/Super.****I may have gotten a little expositiony and world building in this chapter. What I mean by that is that sometimes I felt it was a little all over the place. But I feel like I got it all in a row.****I hope you enjoy, and please review.****There is a twist down the road a bit. I enjoyed writing it, I thought I made it compelling, as well as decent story telling.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Earth**

Gohan sat in a chair next to the unconscious Celero. The first place he thought to bring the man was Capsule Corp. Their medical technology was cutting edge, it only made sense to bring him there.

It helped having a Saiyan Prince living there. In the 10 days leading up to the Cell Games, the Saiyan Prince volunteered information about the healing pods from his home world. Capsule Corp. CEO and head scientist, as well as mate to the Saiyan Prince, Bulma Briefs and her father managed to build a prototype healing pod that utilized Senzu Beans healing properties in the time leading up to the Cell Games.

Celero floated in the healing fluids as Gohan kept an eye on his vitals. Gohan smirked as he inspected the technology, "Bulma really is the world's smartest woman. This would've taken most scientists years to even comprehend!" Gohan said excitedly as he looked through the blueprints of the machine.

He stood up and walked in front of the unconscious man, '_I didn't see it before, but that's definitely a Saiyan Tail. Vegeta will be glad to see another living Saiyan. Unfortunately he has a habit of training in space, so he won't be back for awhile._' Gohan thought as before walking out the door.

He made his way to Bulma's lab where he found the Bluenette working on a more advanced version of the healing pod. "Vegeta has his flaws, but I'm glad he helped with this." Gohan said as he placed a hand on half made pod.

Bulma slid out from underneath and smiled, "Youre not wrong, and, it won't cure cancer, but still, it will heal physical injuries of most of humans in under 2 weeks." Bulma stated proudly as she wiped grease away from her hands. "Still, I wish he didnt only help for selfish reasons."

Gohan shrugged, "The fluid might be doing it's job, and his vitals are steady, but that look in his eyes when he broke through, i'm worried he's going to be a threat. Not to mention, with him being a Saiyan, if he becomes a threat, he would be a planetary threat." Gohan stated as he sat down at the bench.

"And if he is a planetary threat, then Goku's lazy excuse for staying dead is nullified." Bulma thought aloud as a slightly sad expression spread across Gohan's face.

Bulma noticed this immediately, "Oops, sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to mention it." Bulma said as she pulled her godson into a hug.

Gohan smiled as he hugged back, "Don't worry about it, youre not entirely wrong, it'd be an excuse to wish dad back." Gohan stated as he turned to head back towards the prototype pod. "So the best case scenario is we have a new friend, and worst case scenario, we get to wish my dad back to life."

* * *

Celero's eyes shot open, fluid surrounded him. '_Where is this? Am I __free?_' he thought to himself as he attempted to remember what happened. Gohan appeared in the doorway, and rushed to a terminal near the pod. '_That boy! I remember him! He must have found a way to release me!_' Celero thought eagerly as he began to thrash inside the tank.

The fluid began to drain as he was lowered to the ground. He took the breathing mask off of his face as the pod opened up, freeing him. "Boy, you saved me?" Celero questioned as Gohan nodded with a smile.

"I managed to cut one of the wires that surrounded your ship. It created a structural weakpoint in the shielding that kept you inside. Unfortunately you were in a frenzy when I did that, so you broke free yourself. When you finally did break free, you passed out, so I brought you to a friend of mine." Gohan explained as Celero stood up tall.

Celero smiled and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Thank You my friend. I will do whatever I can to repay you." Celero stated.

"Don't worry about it. I helped someone who needed it. All I know is that I'd like to formally welcome you to Earth." Gohan smiled as he motioned Celero to follow him.

The two Saiyans roamed the halls of Capsule Corp.

"So I don't think I ever formally introduced myself, I'm Son Gohan. This building is Capsule Corp." Gohan said proudly as he led the elder Saiyan onto a balcony to show him the atmosphere of Earth.

Celero looked at the sky in astonishment. The different colors of the sun setting against the skyline of a city very nearby. He turned to Gohan, "My name is Celero. Thank You for rescuing me from my confinement." Celero gave a serious look, "But I'm sure you've seen my less rational side. I am not in full control of all my actions and I'm a danger to this world." Celero stated with a sad and serious tone.

Gohan gave a confident smile, "We've defended Earth from serious threats before. If you become a danger, we'll take care of it." He said proudly as he waved off Celero's concerns.

Celero's serious expression remained, "You don't understand me. I don't want to be in a position of you having to take care of it at all. That healing pod I was in was very advanced. Any chance I can get a ship, or even my own ship repaired, so I can leave this planet?" Celero asked as Bulma walked through the door onto the balcony.

"Lucky you, I already had an excavation team go get your ship out of that cavern it was embedded in, it'll arrive soon. I should have no problem repairing it. But before you go, my husband will absolutely want to meet you." Bulma informed Celero. As she got close Celero stepped back apprehensively.

Celero sniffed the air around her, "I smell a Saiyan stench on you." Celero stated as he noticed the pair looking at him oddly. He stood up and straight, "I apologize, it's a stench that mature Saiyans smell when a female is claimed as a mate by a Saiyan. It deters other mature male saiyans from getting close." Celero explained as Bulma waved it off and smiled.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, my husband has our only ship and he is in space training right now. He will want to meet you, and it'll take a week for me fix up your ship anyway. So youre kind of stuck here for a week." Bulma continued as Celero nodded.

"Any chance your mate could be contacted and here sooner? I'm not too attached to a ship that used to be my prison." Celero explained.

"Already thought of that. I told him there was another living Saiyan, and he said that it would take him a week if he left immediately. No matter what, youre stuck here for a week buddy." Bulma said as she turned to leave, "But when he does get back, you'll have a choice of 2 ships. I can remove the device that made your ship a prison, no problem. I'll go get to work on it now." Bulma said as she reached the door to get inside.

"Wait!" Celero stopped her, "I still feel like a danger to this world should I lose control of my power in my psychotic episodes, any chance you have something to dampen my power or help prevent psychotic episodes while I'm here?" Celero requested as Bulma smirked.

Bulma disappeared for 10 minutes, returning with cuffs and a bottle of what sounded like pills. "I made the cuffs when my husband started living here, wasn't sure if I would need to use them or not. The pills are anti-psychotics I synthesized using a special bean here on Earth. If it weren't for those, my dad could've ended up like Dr. Gero." Bulma said casually as Gohan's eyes widened, not realizing Dr. Briefs was that close to being a mad scientist.

"I don't who Dr. Gero is, but this is greatly appreciated." Celero said as he attached the cuffs to his wrists.

Bulma went to hand Gohan a remote, Celero looked at it oddly, "Sorry big guy, but they wouldn't be cuffs if the person wearing them could control whether they were activated or not. Gohan will activate them if or when it is necessary." Bulma explained as Celero nodded in understanding.

Celero then pointed at the bottle of pills. "How many of these should I take?" Celero asked as Bulma put a finger on her chin.

"Well given your Saiyan physiology, I'd say once a day. There should be enough for 2 weeks." Bulma stated as Gohan piped up.

"How many do you give Dr. Briefs?" Gohan asked curiously as Bulma laughed.

"That was a joke, I was experimenting with curing neurological diseases, like schizophrenia and Alzheimers. Do you really think my father would be anything like Dr. Gero?" Bulma laughed as Gohan sighed in relief before turning to Celero.

"If it made you feel more comfortable, I can take you to Kami's Lookout. If the pills don't work, you'd be away from the rest of the planet. You can probably stay there until your ship is fixed." Gohan offered as Celero smiled, and nodded and popped the experimental drug.

"Lead the way my little friend." Celero said as Gohan took off flying, with Celero close behind.

* * *

The two Saiyans flew across the lush green terrain that covered Earth. Celero admired the first decent view of this planet since he landed so many years ago.

He looked towards Gohan, "Tell me Gohan, where are the other Saiyans?" Celero asked as Gohan looked back apprehensively.

"What do you mean Celero?" Gohan asked as he began slowing down.

Celero stopped completely as Gohan did as well. "Well there are at least two Saiyans here, I assume it's a refugee planet for Saiyans." Celero smiled as Gohan looked on with sadness, remembering Vegeta talking about the genocide of the Saiyans.

Gohan motioned for Celero to follow him as the two landed on the ground not far from them. "I'm sorry to drop this one you Celero, but there are only 2 full-blooded Saiyans left in the Universe. You're one of them." Gohan said as Celero's eyes widened.

Despite the anti-psychotic, an image of his Caro appeared next to Gohan, "**_YOU FAILED US!_**" the ghost screamed as Celero fell backwards, eyes filled with dread.

Gohan got close as Celero's eyes darted back and forth as if they were following something.

What Gohan couldn't see was various ghosts that surrounded the terrified Saiyan. "_How does it feel brother? You failed us, and all the Saiyans ended up dead. You decimated us, left us to die at the hands of that tyrant. This is your punishment! They can leave you imprisoned until the end of the universe!_" Various ghosts spoke as they stabbed blades into the Saiyan.

All Gohan could see was the Saiyan seizing before him. He grabbed another pill and shoved it into Celero's mouth and covered it so he couldn't spit it out.

The ghosts of the Saiyans slowly dissipated. Celero looked around and sat up, patting his body for wounds. He looked to Gohan, "Thank You" was all he could say as he stood up and motioned for Gohan to continue showing him the way to the lookout, as he didn't want to risk another break by asking how it happened.

As the two took off, a female ghost remained with hopeful eyes, "_Find her._" the ghost said before disappearing.

* * *

In a Mansion at the heart of Orange Star City, a teenage girl, about 11 years old kicked a full sized man out of a martial arts ring.

The girl was 4feet 7inches tall, with pure black hair and bright blue eyes, and a terrifying scowl on her face.

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO MESS WITH THE CHAMP'S DAUGHTER!**" a boisterous man with an afro exclaimed before letting out a raspy laugh.

As the man laughed, the girl scowled at him. She walked out of the gym and up to her room, slamming the door, breaking it in the process. '_Stupid door_' she thought as she laid on her bed.

As she kept her head buried in the pillow a knock came to her door. She didn't respond but the large afro'd man opened the door slightly anyway, "Sweet pea," he started with a quiet fatherly tone, "may I come in?"

She raised her arm and motioned for him to enter. He sat on the end of her bed, facing away from her, "I'm sorry for how I act sometimes sweetie. But we both know it's an act to keep up appearances." Hercule started as the girl laid still, "I'm the champ, people expect me to act in a certain way." he continued, as he looked back at her, still unmoved, "Can you please say something Videl? Let me know youre not mad." He asked as she sat up and glared into his eyes.

"8 years. I have grown up 8 years on this planet. Who knows how long the stasis pod had me comatose before you found me. Why haven't they come for me yet?" Videl asked as tears welled up in her eyes, "Why hasn't any of them come for me yet?"

Hercule put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "I don't know sweet pea, but as far as I'm concerned, you'll always have me as a father. Whether you like it or not, I'll always be here for you." He said softly as she quietly cried in his arms.

On her nightstand sat several pictures, one with her and her 2 blonde best friends. One with her and the Champ. But the picture right in the middle, is a baby picture of her being held by her uncle as her parents stood on both side of him. Smiles adorning all of their faces. Words sprawled on the bottom to identify the people in the photo.

_'Mom, Celero holding Dill, Dad'_

* * *

**End Chapter**

Videl is a Saiyan, Celero is her uncle, and as I have already mentioned, Celero's brother's name is Caro.

The ghosts won't go away so simply with Senzu Anti-Psychotic medicine. Theyre maifestations of his guilt being created by his subconscious. He might not remember them, but his memories are still there. The medicine does help the physical effects of his madness.

That's evident when he asks about Earth being a refugee planet, he thought Gohan was a descendant or a refugee from Yasai, he couldnt remember why they would need to be refugees, but he knew they did. He doesnt know it was destroyed and that the Saiyans fled to Planet Vegeta.

I had a few ideas on how to do Videl, all involved her being a Saiyan of some shape or form. If you want to know what my ideas were for her, send me a PM. I dont want to put it here and have a bunch of people say, "That's better, you shouldve gone with that!"

One continuity error, that I fixed in this chapter. I think in chapter 1 when King Vegeta I mentioned the stasis device, i believe I wrote that an image of Celero's mate flashed before his eyes. I want to fix that, it was his brother's mate, one that he fell in love with, but his brother's mate nonetheless.

Anyway, please **review**, let me know what you think. Like I said, I did a lot of world building and put a lot of exposition into this chapter.

No reviews for chapter 2. I hoped those who read it, liked it, and will continue reading.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Control**


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**A/N: I own a large collection of pokemon cards from my childhood... but I don't own DB/Z/GT/Super**

* * *

Chapter 4: Control-_Yasai, ManyYears Ago-_

_Celero sat in a neatly decorated room as he played with his niece, Dill, smiling fondly at the 3 year old. Caro, stepped inside and walked right up to Celero, "Celero, I need to talk to you!" He whispered in his ear so not to frighten his daughter._

_Celero and Caro walked down the hall into Caro's study. "Broca's army is gaining mass. They're making their way towards us." Caro said as he laid down a map._

_Celero studied it for a second before shrugging, "What's the problem? We have the power of 7 Super Saiyans in our village. Bring them on as far as I'm concerned." Celero chuckled nonchalantly as Caro placed another picture down._

_"They have the support of a Super Saiyan, one of our own. He knows our weaknesses, our pressure points. I think it's time to call us all together and decide who is to use this." Caro said as he pulled out an ancient book and opened to a page of a warrior, adorned in red mist._

_Celero shook his head, "No, no no no, this book is filled with folklore and myths! It doesnt exist! Even if it did, there is no warrior alive today that can handle all that power." He declared angrily as the words 'Super Saiyan God' captioned the picture._

_"It includes instructions for the ritual, it wouldnt do that if it weren't real! Vegeta sure thinks it's real!" Caro argued back._

_Celero placed his hands on the table and got in really closely. "You showed this to Vegeta!? The man is a power hungry APE!" Celero screamed as Caro flinched a little at the booming voice._

_Celero sat back and put his hands on his head. "Get them together, we are going to plan out every single detail. One detail is an escape from Yasai, WITH that book." Celero said as Caro nodded. "Also, I hate to say it, but Dill is to be sent away. In case we fail in taking Broca and her army down." Celero stated as Caro glared._

_"No! I will not send her away! She is too young." Caro protested as Celero stood and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders._

_"Trust me brother, I have a plan for that as well. Your mate has a stasis device. We'll send Dill to a faraway planet. Worst case scenario, she lives safely away from Broca if we fail, best case, we retrieve her after the conflict. This is for Dill's safety." Celero explained as he turned to leave the room, only to see the three year old Dill._

_Celero looked away in shame, knowing this wasn't an ideal situation to put Dill in, but they wouldn't have a choice in the next couple weeks._

* * *

Dill didn't have many memories of her life on Yasai, but she remembered her Uncle Celero and her father arguing about myths before sending her away.

She sat at lunch with her blonde friends as the school day went on, thinking about that day. She used to wonder if she would ever see another Saiyan again, but after the Cell Games, she didn't wonder anymore. It was clear to her that her father's colleague, Vegeta, was either still alive, or lived long enough to have descendants.

So she wondered, why had nobody come for her? Was Vegeta there to get her? If so, why hasn't he come for her? So many questions about her old life, but there were many certainties with her life here. If someone did come for her, would she want to leave her friends behind? Would she want to leave the planet behind?

Would she want to leave Hercule behind? He cared for her for the past 8 years of her life. Kept her fed and cared for, more than her biological family. Her biological family sent her away at the first sign of trouble.

"Uh, Videl?" A voice broke her train of thought. She looked quizzically at her blonde friend, Erasa.

"What's up Erasa?" Videl asked as Erasa gave a bubbly smile.

"Lunch is over silly, it's time to go back in." Erasa said as she began to turn on her heel, "You coming?" she asked.

Videl nodded slightly, "Yeah, but go on without me. I need a few more minutes. I'm sure they won't mind the champ's daughter taking a little more time." Videl said as she slowly collected her items.

"Alright Videl, but don't take too long, you know how strict Nervous Pervus can be, even if youre the Champ's daughter." Erasa said as she headed inside the school building.

Videl shrugged, "What's he going to do? Hercule scares everyone at this school when he's mad. Perks of being his 'daughter', I guess." She began to walk up the stairs into the building when two beings flew threw the lunch area behind her.

"This day just got interesting!" She exclaimed as she threw her bag in the hedge and took off after them.

* * *

Gohan and Celero arrived at Korin Tower as they began to fly upwards. They approached Korin's home and as they did, Gohan reached out to feel for Korin or Yajirobe's ki signature. As he did so, he felt a smaller ki, not too far behind them.

They passed Korin before Gohan decided to stop and take a look around. "What's the matter Gohan?" Celero asked as he looked around curiously.

Gohan looked to him, "I thought I felt someone following us. An energy I havent felt before, but definitely stronger than most humans." Gohan explained as he shrugged and began flying upwards again.

Celero looked perplexed as he looked around, nobody was in sight, especially at this height. He quickly caught up with Gohan, "Are you telling me you can sense the energy of another person?" Celero asked as Gohan nodded.

"Of any living thing to be honest. All living beings have Ki energy. Mr. Piccolo taught me how to sense and suppress it so it can be hidden by scouters. If there is anyone who can help you regain control of your power and mind, it'll be Mr. Piccolo." Gohan explained to the elder Saiyan as they reached the Lookout platform.

Meanwhile, Videl had taken cover in Korin's Lookout, as she waited for a chance to give chase.

"What are you here for!?" A voice boomed as she turned to see a larger man with hand on the hilt of a sword.

Videl put her hands up in defense, "Nothing, I'm just following those two. I'm taking cover here so they dont spot me." Videl spoke quickly hoping it would explain.

"So you were following a friend of mine, and you think that will make me trust you?" The man said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her.

"Oh calm down Yajirobe. She can destroy you without a thought." a voice echoed as the sound of wood tapping on tile came from the balcony nearby. "You would know that if you ever bothered to learn how to sense energy." A cat appeared as the voice spoke.

The cat walked right up to Videl and sniffed the air around her, it smiled as it turned to the large man. "She's a Saiyan alright. Same scent as Goku and Gohan." The cat said turning back to her. "I suggest you return to school, Gohan is too busy right now to deal with you." the cat said as he began to walk away, "We will feed you before you go though, I know a Saiyan has an appetite." He offered as he motioned Videl to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kami's Lookout, Gohan and Celero met with Piccolo almost immediately after landing. "Hiya Mr. Piccolo! I don't know if you've been paying attention down there, but I found another Saiyan." Gohan exclaimed as Piccolo smirked and placed a hand on his student's head.

"Believe me kid, I noticed." Piccolo stated as he turned his eye to Celero with a scowl, "I also noticed that he is dangerous and has attacked you." Piccolo growled as Celero shifted nervously under the Namekian glare.

"It isn't his fault Mr. Piccolo, he was alone for a long time. I think he just needs your help to control himself again." Gohan defended the elder Saiyan.

Piccolo eyed Gohan before smiling softly, "Fine, but I won't put you at risk unnecessarily. Mr. Popo has put out food, you can eat and we can talk a little I'll take him into the Hyperbolic time chamber tomorrow morning." Piccolo said as he led the Saiyans into a dining room.

Piccolo caught up with his student a little as he learned as much as he could about Celero.

"So you knew Namekians?" Gohan asked Celero as he nodded.

"Yes, before Yasai was taken over, I had a trade relationship with the Namekians. You just couldnt beat some of those crops, they were great for seasoning any meat." Celero stated as Piccolo listened intently.

"It doesnt surprise me, Elder Guru always said that they traded a lot of their crops with other planets when he was young." Dende said as Celero smiled at the Namekian child.

Gohan looked at a clock and frowned, "I really should get home. Mom will worry if I stay out too long." He stated as he ran towards the edge of the Lookout. "I'll be back tomorrow to check in! Good to see you Mr. Piccolo! You too, Dende!" he yelled as he left.

* * *

Gohan allowed himself to free fall for a couple seconds as he felt the air on his face. He stopped when he ran into the floor, hitting his head, he caught himself in the air as he clutched his nose.

"What the heck?" he asked as he saw a girl floating near him, clutching the top of her head in pain.

She looked up and glared daggers at him, "WATCH WHERE YOURE FLYING THEIR PAL! ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE A HEAD MADE OF BRICKS!" Videl yelled at him as she shook off her head pain.

Gohan recoiled, "Sorry, there isn't usually this much air traffic. I'll be more careful next time." Gohan apologized as he landed on top of Korin's Lookout. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Gohan asked politely.

"Why? Are you into that kind of thing?" Videl berated as she looked at him.

"What? No, it's just that I want to make sure youre not too hurt. Concussions aren't fun, I would know." Gohan explained as Videl landed in front of him.

He combed through her hair looking for any bruising. As he did that, Videl noticed that his chest was incredibly muscular. She leaned into his chest causing him to flinch a little. "Uhh, okay, I'm not seeing any lasting damage. Not even a bruise! You must have a pretty hard heard yourself!" Gohan exclaimed as Videl withdrew and glared at him. Noticing the glare, Gohan chuckled nervously, "I, uh, I didn't mean it in a bad way?" He tried to defend.

Videl stuck her nose in the air condescendingly, "Well as fun as this little meet-cute was, I really should get going." Videl said as she began flying away.

Before she made it a mile, Gohan headed her off and stopped in front of her, giving her enough time to stop. "Uh, sorry, I don't know why, but I really needed to tell you. My name is Gohan." He smiled kindly as Videl eyed him up and down.

"Nice to know the name of my stalker. It'll make the police's job a lot easier." She spat venomously as Gohan put his hands up, defensively.

"I know how this looks, but I swear, I'm not a stalker. I just needed to tell you my name. I cannot explain why, but I needed you to know it." Gohan explained his compulsion in an attempt to defend it.

Videl smiled as he panicked, she thought he honestly looked cute. She flew up to him and grabbed him by the chin, and got close to his ear, "Fair enough, my name is Videl." She whispered, kissed his cheek and flew away towards Satan City.

Gohan floated there, in stunned silence as Videl flew away. Not believing what had just happened. Literally not believing it considering she acted very coldly otherwise.

He memorized her energy signature and began flying home himself. Unsure of what exactly he was feeling. Unsure of why he felt he needed to tell her his name. All he knew is that he wanted to see her again.

* * *

Videl flew into her bedroom window and flopped down onto her bed. She couldnt believe she just did that, to a boy she knew nothing about! She looked at the pictures of her parents.

"This has to be because of my Saiyan physiology. Where are you guys when I actually need you?" She asked as a knock came to her door. "Come in?" more of a question than a response.

Hercule entered the room with an angry scowl on his face. Videl smiled nervously as she thought what he might be mad about, then she remembered, she ditched school.

"Hi, daddy...?" She said meekly, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Hercule Satan's anger wasn't something to take lightly, even if youre a Saiyan.

"Don't. Why did you ditch school today?" He asked while crossing his arms.

Videl shrugged, not sure if she should tell him about the flying people she followed to Korin Tower.

Hercule didn't look pleased with the response, but before he could start his dad rant, Videl remembered something the talking cat had said.

"Saiyans." She said out loud, and looked at Hercule who was shocked, "I ditched, to follow Saiyans. I ran into a Saiyan named Gohan." She said excitedly, as she did a flip and landed on her feet on her bed.

Hercule sat with a solemn expression on his face, as Videl gave a smirk, "And I have to go find him again tomorrow." She said confidently as she sat down on her bed.

* * *

**End Chapter****Kind of a soft ending, i know, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I didnt want to make it too long and start going off into bad storytelling territory.**

**I talked about Yasai some more, you might wonder why I said 7 Super Saiyans, the story is about what happened to the first Super Saiyan God. The ritual for the Super Saiyan God, is 5 Super Saiyans focusing their power into one Super Saiyan. So that totals 6, you might wonder who the 7th is, I'll get to that. The exact details of it elude me, but I'm sure I can spin it into something.**

**You might be wondering about Gohan and Videl's little meeting. For any pervs out there, no i am not going to have two 11 year olds bang. Theyre acting like that because theyre on the cusp of puberty, their hormones will start causing them to act, differently, they are looking for potential mates. I will get more into the mating process in later chapters. For now, it'll just be weird compulsions from both Gohan and Videl as they learn how to control their hormones.**

**I know the chapter is called control, but I didnt actually do anything about Celero's ability to control his power, other than putting him on his path to control. **

**Reviews:**

**NekoBeats: Thank you for the words of encouragement. I have a better grasp on vocabulary than I did when I first started writing 6 years ago, but I still like to hear back from people who have read it, and have questions. I think it's important that people give feedback, for example... when i give too much exposition, am I overexplaining things, am I underexplaining? I don't know all the time, so I'd like feedback. The capitalist in me wants to respond to market demands. Especially since this is probably the last story I will write on here.**

**Hawkeyestratos1996: Thank You for the input. I also thought it was interesting.**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was a day late. Holidays had me slightly emotional, as well as busy.**

**In fact, I didn't even have time to start this chapter until yesterday. But, I spent a good portion of the day working on it, on a computer so that**

**made writing a bit quicker. So thank you for your patience. I will work on Chapter 6 Monday on my day off, and hopefully have it ready by next friday**

**Thank you for reading, and if you like the story, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training**

\- _Hyperbolic Time Chamber -_

It had been 12 hours since Celero and Piccolo had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr. Popo had decreased the time dilation so that one day in the chamber equaled a single day outside.

The vast, empty whiteness of the chamber kept Celero's mind quiet as he was given instruction for meditating. Not even his hunger had bothered him as he mediated for the past 11 hours, sorting through his madness.

The grumble of his stomach finally pierced his concentration as he opened his eyes to see the tall Namekian warrior have an irritable look on his face, "You heard my stomach didn't you?" Celero asked, slightly embarassed.

"I heard it 11 hours ago when we began. It's only gotten worse since then." Piccolo said annoyed as Celero grinned nervously. "Did you make any progress Celero?" Piccolo asked as he planted a foot on the ground.

Celero nodded, "Some, but my mind seems calmer, more in order. I'd like to continue after eating, but I'd also like to test my strength directly after lunch. I'm not at 100 percent and I'd like you to evaluate me." Celero said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Very well, but I would like to ask a few questions about your origins. You claim to be from a planet called Yasai, yet the Saiyans we have fought came from a planet called Vegeta, care to explain?" Piccolo asked as Celero glared daggers at the mention of that name.

He sighed, as he placed food in between him and Piccolo. "My only guess is that that feckless King named it after himself after banishing me. But now that I'm out, I intend to take out all of his descendants and anyone who supports that foolish king." Celero declared as he bit into some fried chicken.

Piccolo was curious at that, "I guess you havent been informed, but the Saiyans have been decimated. There are very few left, even Gohan is only half-Saiyan." Piccolo explained as Celero lowered his food.

He grasped his head and shook it, "Yes, yes, I remember asking Gohan about it now. I apologize, trying to fit all my old memories in with my new ones. It's been an odd experience, certainly one that causes memory retention to fail at times." Celero explained as a couple tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Is there anything specific you remember before your banishment?" Piccolo asked as Celero looked up and blinked a few times at him.

"Just glimpses of the past." Celero said as he saw a figure standing out in the chamber, "Ghosts of my past." He said as he stood and began walking towards the figure, "Ghosts I must face alone."

* * *

Gohan reached Korin Tower and began flying upward only to run into someone, head first.

Videl rubbed her stomach in pain as Gohan rubbed the top of his head, "We really must stop meeting this way Videl." Gohan joked as Videl gave a scowl.

"Gladly, you just need to watch where youre flying!" She yelled as Gohan smiled lightly.

"Yeah, you have a point I guess. Any reason youre in the sacred land of Korin, again?" Gohan asked as Videl smirked, and got in his face.

"As a matter of fact, I'm looking for you." She said as she traced his jawline with a finger.

Gohan tensed at her touch, even moreso when she grabbed his chin roughly and squeezed and glared daggers at him, "I'm looking for the Saiyans!" She demanded as Gohan sweatdropped nervously.

"What makes you think I know anything about Saiyans?" Gohan asked nervously as the girl reeled back her fist and prepared to throw a punch. Before she could release it at him he returned a glare of his own, that Videl noticed.

He grabbed her hand and twisted lighlty to get her to release his chin. "Why are you looking for Saiyans?" he spoke calmly as she felt sweat begin to form on her own brow.

"I want to know what happened to my home." She said meekly as Gohan's expression softened slightly. Tears formed in Videl's eyes, "I want to know why nobody ever came for me."

Gohan grabbed her hand softly as he motioned for her to follow him as he flew to the ground where they could sit.

They sat quietly together for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Videl trying her best to stifle her crying. "Crying is healthy, you know?" Gohan said quietly as Videl attempted her glare at him.

"Go ahead and glare, but I know what it abandonment feels like." Gohan said sadly as Videl lowered her head to hide her eyes behind her hair.

"When I was 4, my uncle Raditz came to Earth for my Dad. He kidnapped me to coax my dad into doing his bidding. My dad and Mr. Piccolo rescued me, at the cost of my dad's life. Mr. Piccolo took me against my will to train me. He wasnt the softest teacher. Damn near tyrannical in his methods. But none of my dad's friends came for me in that year I was taken. For awhile, I thought they abandoned me because, maybe they thought I got my dad killed." Gohan told the beginning of his story calmly, as Videl listened intently.

Videl got close to Gohan and wrapped her tail around Gohan's waist. "Thank You for telling me that Gohan, I know it mustve been hard." She said gratefully as Gohan chuckled.

"Not that hard, drop in the bucket of my life so far. Besides, I wanted to help you somehow." Gohan explained as Videl smiled, causing Gohan's heart to beat faster, blood rushing to his cheeks. "S-so, if you, uh, dont mind, why are you looking for the Saiyans again?" Gohan asked trying to change the subject.

Videl looked on into the distance, "I was sent away from the Saiyan homeworld a long time ago, I was told someone would come for me, one way or another. 8 years of being raised by a human, I just recently began to give up hope of that and just allow myself to adjust to my role." Videl explained as Gohan pursed his lips sadly.

"Well you might have to adjust anyway. Around 30 years ago, a galactic tyrant blew up the Saiyan homeworld. Earth is our new home." Gohan stated sadly as Videl's eyes widened in shock, quickly transitioning into anger.

She stood up across from him, "No! I refuse to believe that. I'll ask that other Saiyan you were flying with yesterday, he can tell me the truth!" Videl stated angrily as she turned to fly upwards to the Lookout, figuring that's where he would be now.

Gohan sped in front of her, arms out wide, prepared to stop her, "I am truly sorry, but he won't know any details about it. He's been in a stasis prison for a long time. He was just recently released from it." Gohan explained as Videl's interest piqued by the phrasing.

"Stasis Prison?" Videl asked as she sat down again, "Curious how you say that. I came to Earth on a pod outfitted by my mother with a stasis pod." Videl said as she thought to herself quietly. "What did he say his name was? The Saiyan from the Stasis Prison?" She asked.

"Celero. He said his name is Celero." Gohan informed as Videl's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Celero walked back into the kitchen area, completely battered and bloody a trail of blood following him into the living area.

Piccolo watched curiously as Celero walked to the fridge. "Any progress from that?" He asked curiously as Celero turned around and gave a sad smile.

"I had a brother. He had a mate," He paused slightly as he choked up, "and a daughter. I failed them all. I had one job." He tossed the fridge with a single hand and screamed.

"I FAILED THEM ALL! MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND MY RACE! ALL BECAUSE I DIDNT ANTICIPATE THE BETRAYAL OF THAT SPIKY HAIRED ASSHOLE!" He yelled as his power began to reverberate throughout the living area causing the stone to crack.

Before anymore could crack, Piccolo phased out and landed a kick to Celero's head, sending him into the void.

Celero stood up, enraged as he glared at Piccolo who walked out to defend their exit. Piccolo lifted his weighted gear and turban over his head and threw it away.

Lightning struck the ground around Celero as he felt a power in him unlock for the first time in a long time. His hair flashed gold as it stood up.

Piccolo was shocked to see this transformation from someone who claimed to having been trapped centuries.

He sensed Celero's power and found that it was incredible, but still underwhelming compared to his own. The two warriors lunged at each other as the fight began, Piccolo gaining the first punch to Celero's gut. Celero recovered quickly and slammed his shin against the Namekian's head, following up with a large blast to the body, sending the namekian flying.

Piccolo stood up slightly fazed. Celero rushed Piccolo and slammed a fist through an afterimage of the Namekian, before feeling a grasp around his leg. Piccolo spun around and threw the Saiyan into the air and unleashed a blast from his mouth. Celero managed to block the blast as it hit him.

When Celero lowered his arms he noticed that his surroundings seemed to have changed. '_What is this?'_ he thought to himself as he saw a large shadow appear. He turned around and saw an Oozaru Saiyan motion to slam him down with it's giant fist.

Celero grabbed the Monkey's arm and pushed it back. He had found himself back on Yasai in the middle of his fight with Oozaru Vegeta.

He had just dropped out of his most powerful form and had a hard time keeping up. Vegeta unleashed a blast from his mouth that sent Celero back, embedding him in a wall. "I failed. I'm sorry Caro. I did my best." He said quietly to himself as the giant Ape's foot came down slowly.

As it did, he noticed something in the distance that he hadnt before. 2 figures, one in the image of a purple cat, the other a tall man with white hair and a staff.

Piccolo watched Celero begin to act erratically after his blast. It looked as though the Saiyan was fighting a giant enemy that wasn't there. Celero landed on the ground and looked on in the distance, extending his arm in no particular direction from Piccolo's point of view.

Piccolo walked up to find the Saiyan out cold. Piccolo picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked them both out of the Chamber and back into the real world.

* * *

Gohan and Videl sat across from each other on the lookout as Gohan showed her a meditative form that Piccolo taught him.

Videl, feeling as though she wasn't getting it, opened an eye to see Gohan floating peacefully with butterflies flying around him gracefully. She couldn't help but admire the way he looked so at peace with Nature.

"It takes time to get used to meditation" The boy spoke without opening his eyes, startling Videl slightly.

"How did you know I wasn't doing it?" Videl asked as Gohan smiled.

"Didn't take much to figure out, considering you've never meditated before." Gohan said as he lowered to the ground and sat across from her. "You'll get there. Let's work on teaching you how to sense another person's energy while we wait." Gohan decided as Videl nodded.

Gohan handed her a piece of cloth to use as a blindfold so she wouldn't be tempted to open her eyes. Once the blindfold was on, he handed her some rocks and began circling the lookout at high speed.

Videl reached out with her senses and found Gohan's energy, and begun following it. She began throwing rocks in his direction.

After a few rocks, she felt him turn around indicating she almost hit him, but she also felt him speed up. After doing that a few times, she finally ran out of rocks, she pulled the blindfold off, but kept her eyes closed.

Gohan continued circling her when she disappeared and appeared right in front of him and began throwing punches.

At first he dodged the punches, but as they grew in intensity he began blocking them so she wouldnt lose balance with all of her momentum.

He watched her intently as she smiled at their training. '_Wow, she has a beautiful smile.'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed one of her fists and held onto it.

He was getting ready to let go of her when he felt Piccolo's energy exiting the chamber with Celero's weakened energy. Videl stopped and opened her eyes, noticing the large energies popping up out of nowhere.

They both walked towards the direction of the energies, it wasn't until they were close to the source when they realized they still held each other's hand from when Gohan grabbed her fist.

They let go quickly, both blushing lightly as they continued walking. They came to a bedroom on the lookout and saw Piccolo dropping the elder, unconcious Saiyan onto the bed.

Piccolo looked in their direction and saw that the girl had a tail. "You seem to find a new Saiyan every day Gohan." He said stoically as he walked to the edge of the room and leaned against the wall.

Gihan chuckled lightly at that before walking over to Celero. "Couldn't Dende heal his wounds?" Gohan asked as Piccolo nodded.

"Of course he could, but he did get the job of Kami recently, remember? He said he would be gone for a few days, roaming Earth and getting a feel for the people." Piccolo explained, "All we can do now is let him rest."

Videl walked to Celero's bedside and stared at the man intently. "That's definitely him." She declared as she looked at Gohan, "That's my uncle Celero." She left the room and took a running start and leapt from the lookout and made her way towards Satan City.

* * *

Videl sat on a park bench, as she contemplated what to do now. Hercule Satan had raised her as his own for 8 years now, but now a member of her real family was on Earth.

As she thought about what to do, a blonde haired duo sat down next to her. "Hiya Vi! We thought that was you!" The bubbly blonde girl exclaimed happily as she put an arm around Videl.

Videl smiled at her friend and returned the gesture. "Sorry I wasn't at school today Erasa, I had a, uh, _family_ emergency." Videl explained, putting a weird emphasis on the word family.

The blonde boy put his arms behind his head, "No big deal really, nothing big happened anyway. Everyone is being so kind to each other since Cell was defeated. Your pops is to thank for that." he stated proudly as he tried putting an arm around her.

Videl grabbed his wrist and twisted, "Nice try Sharpie, but flattering my dad doesnt interest me. If you want to suck up to him, you can do that directly." Videl stated with an annoyed tone, "Now go over there, I want to talk to Erasa privately." Videl ordered as the boy walked towards the playground and began doing pull-ups on the monkey bars.

Erasa looked quizzically at her best friend, "What's up Vi?" She asked with a caring tone, noticing something was on her mind.

Videl looked at her nervously, "Youre the only one who knows Hercule adopted me. I was just wondering, since you were also adopted, how would you react if a member of your biological family suddenly showed up?" Videl asked as Erasa began squirming at the line of questioning.

Erasa didn't like talking about her family, Videl is the only one she felt comfortable talking about it. "Gee, kind of a heavy question. I honestly don't know what I'd do. My parents abandoned me, but I'd like to think I'd be forgiving and would want to get to know them." Erasa said softly so only they could hear each other, "But, my adopted parents are my home. They've shown nothing but love and care for me. Just as Hercule has for you, even if it's in his own, _unique _way." Erasa smiled as Videl nodded in agreement.

The two girls hugged. "I gotta go home, thanks Erasa." Videl said as she let go of the hug.

Videl got a far enough distance to where she could take off, when she noticed a familiar energy nearby.

"Thank you for coming after me Gohan, but I already talked to a friend about it. I'll be back at the Lookout tomorrow." She said, turning around to see Gohan's kind onyx eyes staring softly at her.

"Actually, I took your uncle to Capsule Corp. They have machines that can heal him quicker. If you want to come there tomorrow after school." Gohan explained as Videl smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good, but how will I get into Capsule Corp? It's the biggest company in the world." Videl said, knowing Gohan must already have an in with someone there.

"I'll have Bulma leave you a guest pass. Although I might not be there, my mom is going to have my head for skipping out on my studies so much." Gohan explained as Videl's heart dropped a little, not knowing if she can face her uncle without Gohan there with her.

Suddenly, she got an idea, "If that's the case, could you have a second guest pass for my friend Erasa? If you can't be there, I'd at least want a friend there with me." Videl asked as Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem!" He exclaimed as he began to take off towards his own home.

Before he could lift off, he received a hug around his neck from Videl. "Thank You Gohan. It means a lot." She said softly as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gohan blushed lightly again as the two took off in opposite directions.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Th****is is actually my longest chapter so far. It's honestly the most fun to write, because writing it was a challenge. I started yesterday and finished in a day so I could make sure it was only 1 day late instead of 2.****While Videl may have seen and found out about Celero, he still knows nothing about her, other than at one point she existed.****That little scene where Celero saw his fight with Vegeta again, obviously, Beerus and Whis were the two figures he saw. They way I imagine it, is Beerus was there to judge the planet, whether or not it should be destroyed or not, and it hinged on the winner of that battle.****The attack that I described Piccolo to use, where he grabbed Celero's leg and flung him away and used that mouth beam, that was the same attack he used on the Saibaman that attacks Gohan.****I also like the thought of Videl and Erasa becoming friends because they are both adopted. Like something harrowing for them to bond over.****Please Read and Review, especially if you have any other questions.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reckless Abandon

**A/N: I was going to wait to start writing this until monday... that is irrelevant for me to tell because I publish new chapters on Fridays.**

**I just want to say, isnt it a little weird that I listed Vegeta as a main character but he still hasnt shown up? Let's change that, alright.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Reckless** **Abandon**

Videl and Erasa walked up the sidewalk towards Capsule Corp., the large bubble-like building looming over them.

"Videl, do I even want to know how you got guest passes from Bulma?" Erasa asked nervously as they walked to the front door. Videl could tell by the worry in her friend's voice that she thought this was too good to be true.

Videl chuckled to break the tension, "Actually yeah, I think you would want to know." Videl smiled as an image of Gohan flashed through her head. "Because it involves a boy." Videl teased knowing Erasa had a life mission finding Videl a boyfriend.

Erasa's jaw dropped at the statement as Videl walked through the door. Erasa quickly followed and they walked up to the receptionist, "Hi, I'm Videl, and this is my friend Erasa. Gohan said that he would get Bulma to leave some guest passes for us." Videl said politely as the blonde haired receptionist gave a smile.

"Oh I'm so glad Gohan is making friends his own age. Of course, I'll page Bulma, she said she wanted to meechyou!" The receptionist said excitedly.

Before long a Blue haired woman came through a nearby door with a lavender haired baby in her arms.

"Thanks for letting me know theyre here mom. Can you watch Trunks for a little bit?" Bulma asked as she handed the receptionist her baby.

She turned to the two preteens and smiled, "Thanks for waiting, if you'll come with me." She said, motioning for them to follow her.

"Now, Videl, I was told that you wanted to meet him, but unfortunately he still hasnt waken up. So I thought I'd give you a _full _tour of our lab." Bulma smiled, emphasizing the word full as they entered a large hangar with what appeared to be multiple ships, varying in size.

The girls were in awe at the ships. Videl looked at one in particular that looked as though it still needed repairs. "A few years back, My father and I were able to strip a spaceship to find out how it ticks. We're still working on efficient fuel methods, but I'd say that humans will be able to colonize space within our lifetime." Bulma explained as she noticed Videl looking at her Uncle's ship.

"I know this ship, vaguely, but I know it." Videl thought out loud. Erasa quirked her eyebrow curiously.

"How is that Vi? Have you been to space?" Erasa asked jokingly as Videl suddenly tensed. All Erasa knew about Videl's family was that she was adopted by Hercule. She didnt know the other stuff.

Bulma picked up on this quickly, "If you'd like, I can show you some medical advancements we've made. It should revolutionize the medical field!" Bulma said excitedly as the trio walked towards a separate lab.

Inside this lab were 3 healing pods, each a different flair to them. "These are based on designs provided by my _lovely_ husband. I did my best to improve them, but hopefully it can help heal people who have been completely paralyzed." Bulma stated proudly as Videl and Erasa looked in amazement.

Videl looked to Bulma, "Is he in one of these?" Videl asked trying to keep things vague so to not reveal too much to Erasa.

Bulma shook her head, "He was put in one to heal his physical injuries, however, he still hasn't waken up. We're worried that in the mental state he has been in has gotten worse, but without him being awake, we couldnt say for sure." Bulma explained as they left and walked down the hallway.

They passed by a large blast door with the word '**WARNING**' sprawled across it. "What's in here?" Erasa asked curiously as she looked inside the window.

Bulma sweatdropped, "My husband is a fighter, he uses that room to train." Bulma said quickly, hoping to take their attention away from it.

Unfortunately, this excited Videl more than Bulma hoped. Before Videl could even asked, Bulma agreed to let her go in alone.

Videl stood in the middle of the room and looked around curiously. "How does he train? I dont see much in here!" She exclaimed as Bulma smirked lightly, turning a dial.

The screen read '5' as a humming from the center console started up. Suddenly, Videl felt heavier than she was before, having trouble to walk around, exerting a lot of effort to take a single step.

As she attempted to walk to the door, Bulma came on the intercom, "This is our Artificial Gravity Chamber. Usually the gravity is controlled by the center console, but I can also control it from out here if I need to get my husband's attention." Bulma explained as Videl listened and looked to the center of the room.

Since she was closer to the center console, she thought it'd be easier to get there instead. "What you are experiencing is 5 times Earth's gravity. Making your body 5 times heavier. My husband usually trains at a gravity that is Eighty times heavier than this!" Bulma exclaimed as Videl dropped to a single knee as she reached the center console and turned the gravity back to normal.

She exited slightly quicker than she expected. "So youre already feeling the effects. Honestly impressive that you were able to stay on your feet. Especially considering you've lived under Earth's gravity most of your life." Bulma said with a smirk as Videl smiled at how much lighter she felt.

"The effects won't last." A gruff voice said from around the corner. A man with gravity defying black hair turned the corner, wearing armor and a permanent scowl adorning his face. "So you managed to barely reach the console." The man said in a condescending voice, "But for those effects to last, you must stay in there long enough for your body to permanently adjust to the gravity." he informed as he studied her under a powerful gaze.

Videl remembered seeing this man on the TV shortly after being adopted by Hercule, the camera feed cut off soon afterwards though. All she remembers is the newscaster saying him and the mammoth sized bald man that stood beside him had wiped out an entire city with ease.

But she recognized his face from Yasai, knowing one of her father and Uncle's "_f__riends"_, Vegeta had the same hair and stature.

"So youre one of the Saiyans that was discovered by Gohan?" Vegeta asked in a slightly kinder tone than normal.

"W-what's a-a, uh, a Saiyan?" Erasa stuttered out from the wall she stood against since the scary looking man came around the corner, trying to avoid his gaze.

Both Vegeta and Videl quickly shot her a look, Vegeta telling the girl to stay out of it, while Videl using her look to let her know she would explain later. Erasa just sat down on the floor to get herself away from the man's scowl.

Videl looked back up at Vegeta, "I, more or less, discovered Gohan." She said confidently as Vegeta turned back to her, "He and the other Saiyan flew past my school shortly after my lunch and I followed them." Videl explained.

"Is this the current extent of your power?" Vegeta asked without a pause, "I assume you havent learned to suppress or hide your power from those who can track it."

"I havent learned that yet, and yes, this is the extent of my power. Until I met Gohan and he taught me how to sense energy, I didn't know how much stronger I could be." Videl replied calmly.

Vegeta gave an annoyed sigh and turned to Bulma, "Let me know when the older Saiyan is awake. I want to spar with him, he can give me a better challenge than the girl." Vegeta said as he walked into Gravity Chamber and turned it on.

Annoyed with the his condescending tone, she went to turn it off from the outside, but then she saw the setting for the chamber. 500 times Earth's gravity. She looked into the window and saw him moving around with difficulty, but much faster than she did at 5 times Earth's Gravity.

She stepped back in astonishment, as Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder. Videl looked up at her as Bulma smiled, "Let's go see if your uncle is responsive at all." she suggested kindly.

Videl looked at Erasa and extended a hand to her, which she grasped hesitantly. The three of them walked to the infirmary where Celero rested and found no sign of him.

* * *

-**5 Minutes Ago-**

Celero's eyes shot open and he leapt forward out of bed and into the air. He looked around and recognized Capsule Corp. "Gohan or Piccolo must have brought me here to heal." He concluded to himself before he landed softly on the ground.

"It's not safe on for me to stay on Earth." He said as he changed his clothes and rushed out of the room, remembering being shown a hangar last time he was here, months to him, but only a day for everyone else.

His time in the chamber, Piccolo taught him how to not only sense energy, but to suppress his own. Fortunate for him, as he sensed an immense power he didn't recognize before he left for the Lookout with Gohan. He moved through the halls as fast as low power would allow him.

He came up on the hangar and began to enter when he heard a voice, "Let me know when the older Saiyan is awake. I want to spar with him, he can give me a better challenge than the girl." the voice declared.

He watched as Bulma and 2 younger girls passed by the hangar towards the room he just came from. One of the girls looked familiar, but he was in a rush. He stepped inside a spaceship and began messing with the controls.

"It's not Caro's, but it'll get me away from Earth until it's safe for me to return." He said as the engines whirred into life. The roof opened up to allow his exit. There was a list of coordinates where the last few trips the ship had taken. "Bulma said her husband was a Saiyan. This set of coordinates repeats several times. It must be where he goes to train." Celero concluded as he looked out the window to the three girls running into the hangar.

He looked Videl dead in the eye as the ship began to take off. Videl's tail letting loose from her waist. Before he had time to even consider changing her mind, the ship took off at a high speed.

He fell backwards as a memory came to him.

* * *

_-Yasai, Last Days-_

_Celero sat uncomfortably away from his family, they laid his niece in a small pod. _

_The three year old Dil, looking at them confused as their eyes welled up in tears. "You'll be safe as long as the stasis pod remains active. It took time to perfect, but it'll last long enough for us to come find you." Her mother stated._

_Her father placed a picture of the 3 of them and Celero in her pod. "If we arent able to come for you, then here is a picture to remember us."_

_Celero walked up to the pod, "Don't worry kid, theyre being unnecessarily dramatic. We'll be coming for you real soon. We'll find you." Celero said as he tussled her hair and closed the pod._

_As the pod took off, the stasis took effect. "Caro, set up your ship to the exact same coordinates we sent her. Immediately after the ritual, whether it fails or not, I want you in orbit." Celero ordered as his brother looked at him in shock._

_"What about you brother?" Caro asked as Celero turned to look at him with stoney resolve.__"Super Saiyan God or not, someone has to try and end this rebellion. Especially with the first full moon since it began coming up." Celero stated as a spiky haired Saiyan with a full beard came up to them._

_"Is she away?" the man's gruff voice asked as Celero looked and nodded. "The other Super Saiyans are here. Ready to begin the ritual." the man informed the family._

_"Thank You Vegeta, I know we havent always seen eye to eye, but thank you for lending your support." Celero stated as Vegeta smirked._

_"For the good of the Saiyans, of course I would help." Vegeta I stated with a hearty laugh._

_The family began walking out, but out of the corner of Celero's eye, he saw a mischievous look in the gruff Saiyan's eyes._

* * *

"Dil, that, th-that had to be Dil." He said incredulously as he sank to the floor. He sat quietly thinking of what he should do now, knowing that he's more of a danger to Earth and her.

"**You made a promise.**" An eery voice said as Celero looked up and came face to face with the ghost-like figure of his brother's mate.

"Senka? Great, just what I need." He said in a defeated tone, "I know youre not real, but go ahead and beat me up anyway."

"**I'm not here to beat you up. I want to help you fulfill your promise. Unfortunately, you got into a ship that only had a half tank of fuel.**" Senka said as Celero looked confused and walked over to the control console.

He saw the fuel gauge with less than half a tank. "Blasting off must have used quite a bit of fuel. How did you know that though? If youre a manifestation of my conscious, you should only know what I know." Celero said accusingly.

"**Because I'm not a part of your conscious. The South Kai is allowing me to talk with you.**" Senka informed with a soft smile. "**I also want to say, that you shouldn't worry about us. We forgave you long ago, you fought for us.**"

Celero noticed the plural adjectives, "We? Us? Does that mean that, Caro, is there with you?" Celero asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't care if it was a mind trick or not he just wanted to speak to a version of his brother that didnt try and stab him.

"**Caro actually isnt here anymore. He was reincarnated about 30 years ago as a Saiyan with incredible potential. I keep an eye on his new life though, it isn't pleasant, but I'm sure the two of you will meet again one day.**" Senka explained excitedly as Celero smiled at the thought of seeing his brother again. "**Unfortunately, because of your lack of fuel, and usual and special brand of decision making, you'll make it to your destination, but will not be able to make it back to Earth for awhile.**"

Celero nodded in understanding before allowing his face to fall in sadness. "Any chance you know the coordinates this ship is set for? I just chose one of the most used set of coordinates." Celero asked as the ghost of Senka began to fade.

"**New Namek**"

* * *

Gohan reached Capsule Corp. as quickly as possible after hearing about the theft. He landed on the lawn next to Bulma and Videl.

He saw a sad look on Videl's face and walked up to Bulma, "So it was Celero? He took the ship?" Gohan asked for confirmation.

Bulma nodded, "We don't know for sure where he planned to go. So even when I finish repairing his ship, we won't be able to follow." She explained as Gohan already assumed that part.

"You don't have anyway to follow his trail? Dont starships have some sort of signature?" Videl asked as Bulma shook her head negatively.

"Even if we did, I'm still a few days away from repairing the ship he came here in, by then any trace of him would have dissipated." Bulma explained.

Gohan noticed the smell of Bulma's homemade ship fuel still in the air. "Bulma, which ship did he take?" He asked, thinking there was only one reason for any of them to need a refill.

"Whose do you think Brat!?" Vegeta yelled angrily from the door. In an instant Vegeta had Gohan by the collar and lifting the boy upward.

Bulma glared at the confrontation, attempting to give Vegeta a message with her stare. Videl on the other hand balled her hand into a fist, preparing to make a move herself.

Gohan gave a cocky smirk, "Please Vegeta, we both know you don't have the power to match me." he stated as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist, prepping a potential counter move to whatever Vegeta might do.

Before either Saiyan could move, a crying came from the door, "I'm sorry, I know you asked me to watch him, but he is weirdly strong for a baby!" Erasa declared as she rushed up to the group.

Vegeta dropped Gohan and walked up to Erasa and grabbed the baby and walked back inside. "I cannot get a read on that guy." Erasa said as she looked at Gohan. "Well hello!" She said excitedly as she latched onto one of his arms.

Ignoring it, Gohan turned to Bulma and Videl to continue talking, "I think the best thing we can do right now is wait and see if he comes back." Gohan said as he attempted to snake his arm away from Erasa.

Bulma nodded in agreement, but seeing Erasa's arms gripped around Gohan had her ignoring everything else. "Videl," Gohan said getting her attention slightly, "Could you help me out with whatever, _this_, is?" Gohan asked nervously as Erasa was latched onto his arm.

Videl walked up to them and easily teared Erasa away, considering this wasnt the first time she's had to do it.

"Are you alright with waiting for him to return? Because we can try to go find him once Bulma fixes his ship." Gohan asked as Videl smiled at him.

"I'm fine with waiting. Already waited 8 years, might as well wait longer." She said as Gohan gave her a smile right back, '_Doesn't hurt that I can wait with you around._' she added in her thoughts.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Alright, that was all over the place. I write these on my phone and in between faults at work. Hopefully it still makes sense to some people.

I obviously wanted to make Vegeta cocky and easy to anger, I hope that showed in the 2 times he was there. But I also wanted to make him softening up for his new family.

You might be wondering why i named Caro's mate, Senka. It comes from the German Word for Brussel Sprouts, Ro**senko**hle. I just replaced the 'O' with an 'A' to make it feminine.

The reincarnation thing, I originally wanted to make Gohan the reincarnated form of Caro, but that would be weird for Gohan's mate to be the daughter of one of his past lives. Seems weird to me at least. So there is another Saiyan that can be his reincarnation.

I think next chapter will have a time skip, and focus primarily on Gohan and Videl's progressing relationship, at Orange Star High!

Going to be honest, the chapter might be a little bit of fluff. For that reason, I will take a little extra time to work on it, because fluff is not my forte.

You can expect Chapter 7 on January 24th, 2020. Thank You.

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Orange Star Return

**A/N:**** I got a good idea on what to do with Gohan's character after the time skip. First off, Gohan and Videl were 12 years old in the first 6 chapters. 5 Years passed now they are 17 years old.**

**I dont know if that is relevant to the story at all, I just wanted to make that clear quickly.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Orange ****Star/Return**

Videl woke up and started her routine as she did for the past few years. After Celero escaped from Earth, five years had passed and she decided to fall into a routine. After all, she had reasons to stay on Earth.

She sat across from Hercule and smiled, "Morning daddy!" She said cheerfully as she poured cereal into a bowl herself.

"Morning pumpkin." He said without looking up from his paper, he had calmed his public persona down in her presence. Hercule folded the paper down quickly, "I want to let you know, the shelter called and asked me to come in and teach some self defense, I might not be home when you get out of school." he informed her as she smiled.

"That's fine, I think it's great that youre staying active there." Videl said proudly.

Shortly after Mr. Satan had formally met Gohan, the humble attitude of the boy gave him an idea. He offered his mansion as a homeless shelter for the vagabonds of Satan City. It took time to admit that he didnt need 20 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, but he happily downsized to maintain a close relationship to his adopted daughter. The penthouse apartment they now lived in was much more suited for the family of two, while maintaining a slight taste of the Upper Class.

Videl packed up her backpack and headed out to school, opting to take her bedroom window instead of the elevator. She landed on her feet next to the doorman of the building who hadn't even flinched. "Good Morning Ms. Satan!" He said happily as he handed her a coffee cup from the café inside the lobby.

She took it and sipped and waved to him, "Thanks Jerrod! I'll see ya later!" She yelled back as she took off at a light jog towards her school.

She enjoyed her route to school from her penthouse because it passed right by her best friends houses. Like clockwork, Erasa walked out of her door yelling a cheerful goodbye to her parents as she ran up to greet her best friend with a hug.

The two talked for a good 2 minutes before they were joined by Sharpener as he left his house.

The trio enjoyed their walk to school as they heard a gunshot go off, they turned towards the sound, coming from the bank. "Whose turn is it to take this one?" Sharpener asked towards Erasa. "Videl or 'Saiyaman'?"

"Technically, Saiyaman's turn, but-"

"BUT, he isnt here yet, so I get to have some fun." Videl interrupted her friend with a smirk and a crack of her knuckles.

The two blondes shrugged as they began to walk away, not as interested in watching their friend mopping the floor with low-rent thugs.

Especially with how quick she could do it, in less than 2 minutes, Videl was walking behind them with a proud smirk on her face.

"Since you always seem to know where he is, did Saiyaman even get a chance to head over?" Sharpener asked with his hands clasped behind his head.

Videl shrugged, "I doubt the police even had time to call either of us. He probably has no clue there was a bank robbery." Videl answered proudly as they reached the school.

"I'm going to go to the Library before class starts, I'll see you guys." Videl smiled as she rushed out of sight.

Sharpener scoffed, "Why does Videl spend so much time with Brains? She could be spending her time with a real man like me." He said as he flexed his bicep, immediately receiving an elbow to the stomach from Erasa.

"We both know the reason Sharpie! Stop pontificating!" Erasa ordered as they walked to class.

* * *

Videl walked into the Library and right up to the counter and leaned over, "I'm looking for a cute librarian, any chance he's around?" she teased as a spiky haired boy stood up from behind the counter.

"Not one that's cute enough for you, maybe you can settle for me though." Gohan smirked as he reached out his hand to her hand.

Videl pulled it back and gave an thoughtful expression for a second, "Hmmm... I guess." She giggled as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I've told you before Gohan! No public affection when youre on the clock!" An older woman with thick brimmed glasses squawked at the young Saiyan couple.

Gohan shot a look, "And I've told you, I'm a volunteer helping out while I do my studies." He said annoyed as he turned back to Videl, "It isn't worth it sometimes."

"Why don't you actually attend OSH?" She asked giving a sympathetic look, "You should ace the entrance exam."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You know, I'm more and more tempted every day. But I've basically had a self-directed education since I was Three-years old." He explained, "It would be purely ceremonial for me to be in High school. But I can continue my education in here, on my own as long as I help Ms. Vogel reshelve the books."

Videl smiled, "As long as I get to see you every day, I hope I make it worth it." She said seductively as she ran her finger up the underside of his chin.

Gohan smirked, "Obviously, the only reason I even come to this school for my volunteer work." he replied as he pulled her forward and kissed her just as the bell rang.

She smiled as she went in for another only to be stopped, "Get to class. I don't want you to go, but your dad and my mom threatened me if I disrupt your studies." He said authoritatively, "You also have to tell me how you got my mother to like you more than me."

Videl pouted as she walked away. Just as she reached the door she gave a slight smirk as she bent over and pretended to tie her shoe, flustering Gohan quite a bit.

"Oh, Videl! Before you go, I have some news I want you and Erasa to hear about the World Tournament. If you guys could come here for lunch." Gohan requested as Videl stood and nodded and blew him a kiss.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you two are the most adorable couple, I wouldn't even tolerate your presence." Ms. Vogel said as Gohan blushed at the compliment. Despite him getting annoyed by her, sometimes, he did have respect for the old librarian. Just as she had respect for him, being the most knowledgable teenager to come through this high school in her entire career.

* * *

Videl sat in class and she tapped on her desk with her pencil. As she did, she zoned her senses out to space. Her ki sensing had improved over the past few years and occasionally used it to see if she could sense her Uncle.

A hand tapped on her shoulder, she zoned back in and looked to the source of the hand, "What's up 'rase?" She asked as the blonde girl smiled.

"So how's Gohan? You didn't take time to tell me how he's doing silly!" She asked as Videl smiled, before she could respond another voice interrupted.

"Why does it matter how he's doing? He isn't obligated to be here, and he still comes here anyway. That's all we need to know about the damn nerd!" Sharpener declared from one chair over.

Erasa shot a scowl at him, but Videl smirked, "Sharpie, youre just jealous of him. Smart, handsome, sensitive and strong. Y'know, everything youre not." she replied with snark as Sharpener sputtered and glared.

"There is no way, I repeat, NO WAY, Nerd Boy is stronger than me!" Sharpener declared, standing up as the whole class stared at him.

"**SHARPENER!**" The teacher yelled as Sharpener looked down with a nervous smile. The elderly man with thick glasses stared the jock down. "Sit down, shut up. One warning is all you get." He said calmly as he turned back to the blackboard.

"Not to mention, Gohan is far braver than you to boot." Videl teased, as Sharpener glared at her.

Erasa chuckled, then turned back to Videl, "But you know why I asked Videl." Erasa said with a sympathetic look. Erasa knew of Gohan's involvement in the Cell Games, and the nightmares it's caused him.

Videl smiled softly at her friend, "I know, and he's still having nightmares, but theyre getting far and fewer in between. Thanks for asking, I know Gohan will appreciate the concern." Videl whispered lightly to try and avoid Sharpener's earshot. Although Sharpener had heard and raised an eyebrow at their conversation.

"What's with the concern? What could Brains have nightmares about? Not enough books to read?" he asked quietly, keeping an eye on their teacher.

"Sorry, not for either of us to tell without Gohan's permission." Erasa explained as Videl nodded in agreement with her best friend.

Ever since their trip to Capsule Corp. Erasa was her closest confidant. She had learned all about their Saiyan heritage and everything Gohan and his father had done since Goku's arrival on Earth.

"Besides, why do you care? Are you worried about him Sharpener?" Erasa asked in a teasing voice.

Sharpener glared, "Oh what? Is he not my friend? He may as well be with how much you two talk about him!" He hissed his annoyance as Erasa winced a little, knowing that they did talk about Gohan a lot.

"By the way Erasa," Videl got her attention, not seeming to care about the annoyance radiating from Sharpener "Gohan said he had some news about the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Want to have lunch in the library with him?" Videl asked as Erasa squealed quietly.

"Of course! You know I'm here for the both of you!" Erasa declared happily, reaching over and hugging her friend.

Sharpener glared at the two, "You know what, count me in, I want to know what Nerd Boy has to say about the tournament." Sharpener said spitefully as the two girls looked at him nervously. "Unless you have a reason for me not to come." he stated accusingly.

* * *

Gohan sat nervously across from a scowling Sharpener. He looked over at Videl and Erasa as they both gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, thanks for coming Sharpener, I guess." Gohan said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it. I want to know what you have to say!" Sharpener declared as he sat with his arms crossed.

Gohan tensed slightly at that, "Right," he started, "Well I was going to enter the tournament. I heard from a reliable source that there would be some extra strong opponents this year." He explained with a confident smirk.

Videl stood and smirked, "If that's the case, I'll definitely enter myself." She declared confidently as her aura flared to life.

Sharpener stood and planted his hands on the table firmly, "You can't actually believe you stand a chance against me Nerd Boy! Let alone Mr. Satan!" Sharpener yelled as Ms. Vogel let out a shush.

"Quiet in the library!" She said with a loud whisper and an intimidating scowl.

Sharpener directed his attention to the older woman, "WE'RE THE ONLY ONES IN HERE YOU OLD BIRD!" He yelled back. He smirked confidently as the bird-like librarian gave a shocked look at his outburst. He winced, as a fist pounded down on the table. Sharpener turned to Gohan who had a deep scowl and his eyes radiating anger.

In a calm, authoritative voice, "I will not tolerate you talking to her like that Sharpener." His eyes flashed teal a second, "Understand?" he asked.

Sharpener narrowed his eyes and sat down. "Y-yeah, whatever Brains." He said as a shiver went up his spine.

Videl smiled softly, she knew Gohan didn't get along with Ms. Vogel, but she admired how much he was willing to stand up for her.

"Hey Gohan," Erasa broke the demi-saiyan's scowl, he looked over to her kindly as he sat back down, "Who told you there would be strong opponents?" Erasa asked as Gohan gave the largest, goofiest grin any of them had seen on the demi-saiyan, knowing this part would surprise them.

"Well, that's the main reason I'm entering. My dad told me he was entering the tournament!" Gohan exclaimed with a large smile on his face as the two girls mirrored his expression.

Videl was on her feet and in Gohan's arms to give him a hug. "That's great news! I can't wait to meet him!" she exclaimed giddily.

Sharpener's scowl deepened at their interaction.

They finished up lunch and the girls began walking out of the library. Erasa turned to look at Sharpener, "You coming Sharpie?" she asked as Sharpener shot her a confident smile.

"Just a second, I just want to apologize to Ms. Vogel." Sharpener lied with a straight face, as Erasa shrugged and left the library and the door shut behind her.

Sharpener's expression instantly changed as he grabbed Gohan by the collar and pulled him in close, "Listen here Gohan, I have been pursuing Videl since her father won the last tournament. I have been patient with your little relationship, figuring it wouldn't last more than a few months, but I'm getting sick of you rubbing it in my face." Sharpener threatened as Gohan looked at him confused.

"What makes you think we're rubbing it in your face?" Gohan asked, mildly annoyed at the blondes presumption.

"Enough with that. They talk about you all the time, Videl never eats lunch with us anymore, and when she does, guess who is there with her?" Sharpener asked rhetorically, "So here's the deal, since youre entering, I expect to fight you at the tournament now. If I win, you two break up and I get her. If you win, I'll stop hanging around, it's clear one of us won't be around much longer anyway." Sharpener offered as he put his hand out for a handshake.

Gohan stared at it for a second before knocking it away. "You seem misinformed. I dont have any control over how Videl feels and I certainly don't want you to stop hanging out with your friends. I don't think anybody is that cruel." Gohan said confused by the bet.

Sharpener's scowl deepened. He grabbed Gohan by the collar again and pulled him close, "I dont care, as far as I'm concerned, Videl is mine. I'll get her from you one way or another." he lashed out as a scowl formed on Gohan's face.

Gohan grabbed Sharpener's wrist and began to twist, causing Sharpener to wince in pain and drop to his knees. He looked up, fearful and saw a Gohan's expressionless face. "We should have a quick chat." He said, voice calm and his eyes teal.

* * *

Sharpener walked into his next class, handed the teacher a hall pass, and sat timidly next to Erasa and Videl. "Wow, your apology must have made no difference to Ms. Vogel." Erasa said innocently as Videl looked at her old friend with concern.

"Yeah, no, I'm good, she was, uh, grateful and accepted the apology." He stuttered as Videl remembered a similar reaction.

"I don't know how you did it, but you shouldn't threaten Gohan the way you did." Videl said as Erasa looked over at Videl then back to Sharpener and gave a quick 'oh' in realization.

The rest of the school day went by slightly uneventful, although Sharpener's entire confidence had been completely shaken. He struck out 3 times at bat in Gym class, and walked 5 people on the mound before being taken off the mound by the gym teacher.

The trio stepped out of school and found Gohan waiting for them. Sharpener averted his eyes and walked ahead. Gohan felt bad, knowing he had struck fear into the boy.

"Hey Sharpener!" He yelled out as the blonde boy froze and looked over his shoulder. Gohan walked up to him with a slightly sad smile on his face, "I hope I didn't discourage you from entering the tournament." Gohan said in a happy tone as Sharpener regained a slight sense of his normal self.

"Of course not! I have to pay you back for that little conversation!" Sharpener bit back, as he ran his fingers through his long hair, trying to keep his cool in front of the menacing demi-saiyan. "Not to mention, Videl is still going to be mine, sooner or later. But it seems like I have to humiliate you in the ring first." He laughed out confidently.

Gohan smirked confidently, "You know what?" he asked as Sharpener stopped laughing for a second, "I'll hold you to that." Sharpener was confused by what he meant, Gohan, noticing the confusion, continued, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not wagering Videl's hand. It's not mine to give, but I'll gladly except a challenge from you if youre willing to fight seriously." Gohan explained as he held out his hand in a friendly fashion.

Sharpener smirked and took it as the two maintained eye contact, Sharpener attempted to squeeze Gohan's hand to prove something, but Gohan seemed unfazed by it.

Gohan let go and turned back to the girls. Sharpener felt a little down as his two friends moved to leave with Gohan. Before he could turn around though, Erasa had walked up to him and smiled, "Ready to head home Sharpie?" She smiled as Sharpener looked down at her and nodded.

He looked back for a second to see the couple had disappeared from view. '_Two months Gohan, I'll show you what I'm made of!_' he thought to himself as he and Erasa made their way down the street to their respective houses.

* * *

The Saiyan couple had flown off at breakneck speed towards Kami's Lookout. As they approached they felt Piccolo standing on the edge. The two landed right next to the Namekian who gave them a little half smile. "Back already? You must be excited to fight your father." Piccolo said as Gohan nodded confidently.

"I've never been more pumped for anything! I want to make sure my training is as intense as possible. Has Mr. Popo already diluted the Time Chamber for us?" Gohan asked as Piccolo nodded.

Gohan knew that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was the best way to get an intense training session. The higher gravity, thinner air, and temperamental conditions, all contributed to their training.

Videl looked at Piccolo, "Do you plan on entering the Tournament since Goku will be there? From what Gohan has told me, you do have a score to settle with him." Videl asked the Namekian as he smirked.

"That score was settled years ago, besides, Vegeta is entering for a chance to fight him. I'd rather not take the chance of getting in his way. I will be watching it from up here though." Piccolo said with a smirk. "Although, Dende has said that Bulma has a surprise contestant for the Tournament."

Gohan and Videl looked confused but decided to shrug it off as they figured they would find out who at the tournament. The two walked to the Time chamber and entered. Gohan stepped into the familiar void and took a deep breath in and smiled.

He turned to Videl to ask if she was ready, only to turn around and see her smiling deviously as she began to take off her shirt and beckon to him.

* * *

_Celero and Five other Saiyans, including Caro, Senka and Vegeta I had joined hands and all turned Super Saiyan. As they kept their hands joined, power began flowing through them and into Celero. His entire body began to glow as a red silhouette. His hair no longer stood on end like his normal Super Saiyan transformation. His eyes were red as opposed to the normal teal and his hair was glowing red. The power radiating from him was intense as he descended to the ground. "Is this Super Saiyan God? It-It's amazing!" He declared as he looked to his cabal of super saiyans who were all equally impressed._

_Caro walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "According to the legend, it has a time limit. You better get out there." Caro said as Celero nodded and turned to leave, before he could though he saw two silhouettes in the distance. He ignored them as he took off._

_Senka wrapped her arms around her mate and smiled, "I guess we stand a chance after all!" She said optimistically. Caro nodded in agreement before feeling a sharp pain in his back as he collapsed. Celero thought he heard a scream coming from where he just left, but he had an important job to do._

* * *

Celero floated, cross-legged in the middle of a Namekian village. Energy emanating from him as he meditated.

The Namekian Elder, Moori, stood in front of him as he observed the Saiyan's meditation. Celero released the power and landed on his feet. "You have made miraculous progress my friend!" Moori exclaimed as Celero nodded in agreement.

"It's peaceful here. I've managed to regain certain memories and power. I think I might soon be able to tap into the power I had a thousand years ago." He explained with a hint of excitement in his voice. He was about to speak again, but paused as he felt a power coming towards the planet.

"Ah! It's been a few years since he has come to visit." Moori exclaimed as Celero looked at his friend.

"Who is it? I've felt this power on Earth." Celero asked curiously, not feeling malice from the power.

Moori smiled, "Well he was one of the invaders who came to Namek about 12 Earth years ago. He slaughtered an entire village, and because of that, he began coming back, to redeem himself to us. I forgave him long ago because he allied himself with the Earthlings, but he still comes back because of his guilt." Moori explained as a large ship landed on a cliff overseeing the village.

Celero smiled, "He sounds like a good man. So is he an Earthling himself?" he asked as he looked to the ship as the door hatch began to open.

"He originally comes from a Planet called Vegeta. He's a Saiyan." Moori said as Celero tensed up, seeing the silhouette of the man. "In fact, he said he was the former Prince of all Saiyans, the planet was named after his ancestors."

A man with spiky, gravity-defying hair walked down the ramp and scowled at the Saiyan among the Namekians.

"So this is where you crashed my ship." the Saiyan Prince stated as he fazed out, then back in right in front of Celero. "Good to finally meet the other Saiyan the brat had found years ago."

Celero grit his teeth in anger and balled his fist as Vegeta crossed his arms in contempt and walked around him to Moori. "Hello again old man." Vegeta greeted with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Hello again Vegeta. It's been quite some time. How have you been?" Moori asked as Celero continued to glare at the spiky haired Prince.

"Oh I have never been more pumped for a fight in my life. That clown Kakarot is coming to the mortal realm for a day, for a tournament! Seven straight Years of Training will culminate in my victory over the lower class fool!" Vegeta laughed confidently as Moori smiled.

"That's nice, are you also here for Celero?" He asked, he knew the truth from their talks years ago, that even though it was never explicitly said, Vegeta has respect for his rival.

Vegeta turned and looked at the seething Saiyan. His power was rising exponentially in anger as he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta walked up to him and stuck his hand out, in it was a capsule. "The woman told me that if I ever come across you while in space, to give you your ship." He said with a smirk on his face, "I doubt we'd make it back to Earth if we rode together. I can feel your anger. The coordinates are already set. Dil would like to see you."

Celero's anger began to drop at the mention of his niece. He hesitantly took reached his hand out to grab the capsule. He pressed the button and tossed it, but nothing happened. Before he could turn to demand an explanation, Vegeta laid a hammerfist across the back of the man's head, knocking the Saiyan out.

Moori looked at Vegeta concerned, but Vegeta could feel the look on the back of his head, "I don't really have his ship. We thought he might have died, we couldn't feel his energy anymore. I didnt feel it until I entered your atmosphere." Vegeta explained as Moori nodded, he had also felt Celero's anger towards the Prince and understood Vegeta's reason for knocking him out.

Vegeta picked Celero up and threw him over his shoulder and turned to Moori. "Sorry I couldnt do anything this time around. But I have to get him back to Earth before he wakes up." Vegeta apologized and stepped back onto his ship.

Inside he packed Celero into a room with circle energy emitters on the wall and activated a light shield, locking the Saiyan inside.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**A lot happening. First off, Gohan uses his free time in the Library to study on his own. I thought it was a better way to have Gohan at the school without being way too advanced for classes at the school. Not to mention, his mom would be on board because it's a good place to become a scholar. I was tempted to make Chi-chi the librarian, but she has to watch Goten, who will be in the story more later.**

**I said last chapter that I wasn't good at writing fluff, so I didn't try too hard. But I did want to emphasize their romance slightly. Obviously, Sharpener's feelings towards Videl are shallow and materialistic, and Gohan doesn't appreciate that. Also, the time chamber scene, there will be no lemons in this story! Doesn't mean it won't be implied. I will not write it outright, but I will imply some certain situations. If you catch my meaning.**

**Yes, Erasa is more knowledgable about the Saiyans and the Z Fighters, to the point where she knows Mr. Satan didn't beat Cell. But Sharpener doesn't. Because of Erasa's inside knowledge, Sharpener might get some special training.**

**I am being mean to my OC, Celero keeps getting knocked out by Vegeta, I would feel bad, but I don't want them to have their showdown yet. But Celero now has the idea that Vegeta is Bulma's husband, so he might be a bit more cold to her from now on, and I hope to touch on that in the next chapter.**

**Please Read Review. And expect longer chapters in the future, because they just seem to be getting longer.**

**I will tell you how the tournament will work right now, 16 contestants in the finals, no Buu, no Junior division. Mr. Satan, being Mr. Satan, will be only battle against the winner, i.e. whoever wins in the final 2, will face Mr. Satan for the championship.**


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Reunions

**A/N:** **I do not own DB/Z/GT/Super. I don't have much to say right now. I started this chapter right after finishing chapter 7. I wanted to keep some momentum going.**

**I spent most of my work night writing chapter 7 and planning how the WMAT would go. Basically, Chapters 9 through 17 will be focused around the tournament. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have now, i used to say 10 chapters, but, I have to say, I have months before my wedding and I might go until then. Who knows, maybe I'll have time for another story.**

**Anyway, enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training/Reunion**

Sharpener was breathing heavily as he sparred with his new martial arts master. They had been at it for an hour, and even though Sharpener's breathing was labored, the short man was barely sweating.

"Good, you've improved in the past few weeks." the man said proudly as he bowed to Sharpener, telling him it was break time. "Now that you've learned how to use your ki to improve your stamina, maybe now I can show you other uses for ki."

Sharpener bowed, "Yes, Master Krillin." Sharpener said respectfully as Krillin smacked himself incredulously.

"Kid, it's been 3 weeks. I've told you that you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Krillin." Krillin said with an exasperated tone as Sharpener rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

They were on the outskirts of Satan City as they trained. In the distance, 18 and Erasa sat at a table talking and watching the two men train for the tournament.

Four weeks ago, right after being told that Gohan was entering the tournament, Sharpener decided he needed to take two months off of school to train. After training intensely for a week, he hardly noticed any change and had become incredibly frustrated.

-_3 Weeks ago-_

_Sharpener sat across the table from Erasa in the food court at the Satan City Mall, eating horribly as the blonde girl stared with concern.__"Arent you training for the tournament? That food can't be good for your body." Erasa asked as Sharpener blushed and looked up nervously._

_"Uh, I'm carbo-loading?" He said more as a question than informatively. He sighed sadly and slouched down in his chair, "Who am I kidding? I felt Gohan's strength. I don't stand a chance, I might as well not even enter the tournament." he said sadly as he was about to start digging into his food only for Erasa to swipe his fork from him._

_She slammed a hand on the table and glared at him, "That is not the Sharpener I know! We both know that if you put in the effort, you can do anything you want! It's the reason why I, we love you as a friend!" Erasa exclaimed with annoyance and a slight blush._

_She sat down and smirked, "If you want, I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind letting you train with his dad's old friend." Erasa said as Sharpener scoffed at it. "His name is Krillin, he fought in three tournaments and will be entering this one as well." Erasa retorted to the blonde boy's scoff._

_Sharpener's eyes widened a little, he had heard about Krillin's feats in the previous tournaments but had never thought he'd get to meet him, let alone train under him. "Would you really do that Erasa?" Sharpener asked sincerely as he slid his food away from him._

_"Pfft, would I do that?" Erasa replied sarcastically as Sharpener pulled her in for a happy hug, causing Erasa to blush lightly as she reciprocated the hug._

-Present-

Sharpener worked on manifesting the ki as a ball as Krillin watched over his student. He couldn't help but swell with pride seeing Sharpener improve so quickly in such a short amount of time. He also knew the kid had no shot fighting against Gohan, but damn if he wouldnt give him a decent challenge.

Sharpener created a decent sized Ki ball and watched in amazement as he felt the heat emanating from it. "It-it's real? This can't be- but Mr. Satan said..." Sharpener stammered as Krillin chuckled.

"Just because he doesn't understand or can't do something doesnt mean it's fake. Besides, he knows it's real too. But we thought it'd be safer if everyone thought it wasn't real. Could you imagine a band of robbers learning to use such destructive power?" Krillin explained as Sharpener thought about it, nodding lightly in understanding.

"How does he know they aren't tricks?" Sharpener asked as he let the ki ball dissipate.

"Well for one, He was at the Cell Games, he saw it firsthand. Secondly, Videl has been able to control her ki most of her life." Krillin said as Sharpener furrowed his brow.

"She could?" he asked as he stroked his chin in thought, "Why wouldnt she tell me? I've been friends with her most of my life." He asked himself, feeling slightly hurt that his friend wouldnt tell him about this stuff.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm sure she had a good reason. Now let's get back to it." Krillin said comfortingly as he tossed Sharpener a Senzu so they can continue their training.

Sharpener ate it, then nodded as he dropped into a stance. '_It doesn't change a thing. I'm still going to win Videl's heart from Gohan._' he thought as he lunged at Krillin with his knee forward.

* * *

Celero woke up to familiar surroundings. He was back in Capsule Corp. He stood from his bed and walked to the door, only to find it locked. He smirked, as he tried to power up and blast out, only for his power to tap out.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud as he noticed high tech cuffs on his wrists. "What are these?" He asked as he wrapped his fingers around to try and pull it off.

"_Sorry about those, but Vegeta was saying you were threatening him. This is for everyone's safety._" A voice said from above, recognizing it as Bulma's voice.

"So the King is scared huh? He should be! I promised his ancestor I would annihilate his bloodline!" Celero stated angrily as he pounded on the door.

Bulma sighed, "_Can you see why I'd put the ki dampeners on you?_" She asked as Celero continued pounding on the door. "_Stop trying! Even if you didnt have ki dampeners on, I made the door out of a strong enough metal to keep Saiyans inside. It seems we need to have a talk!_" Bulma shouted angrily as Celero slammed one last time on the door.

"No!" He yelled at the speaker and the camera next to it, "I refuse to talk to anyone who would consort with that man! None of his friends, none of his family! The only way this ends is his severed head in my hands!" Celero screamed as he pounded the door for emphasis.

It opened up to reveal a tall muscular teenager and a short haired girl with blue eyes and an annoyed scowl adorning her face. Celero's resolve was unfazed by the girl's scowl, "Uncle Celero, long time no see." Videl said as she turned on her heel and motioned for him to follow her.

Celero glared at the tall boy who had a nervous smile on his face as he passed by him. The trio walked the halls to Bulma's lab where she had been communicating with him through the intercom. Next to Bulma was a lavender haired boy, around the age of 8.

Celero was face to face with Videl again, "Dil, I do want to apologize to you." He said softly as Videl's glare deepened.

"I forgive you not coming for me the first time, Gohan explained your prison to me. But you were on a ship, looking down at me, and the ship still took off. Explain." Videl ordered as Celero winced slightly at the harsh tone. "And don't try and play it off like you didn't recognize me. I saw it in your eyes."

"I didnt have enough time to stop the take off procedure, I would have stayed if I knew you were here?" Celero said more as a question than an explanation.

Videl glared for a solid minute without saying a word, Gohan took this opportunity to step forward, "There are slightly more pressing matters now. Maybe we can change the subject." Gohan said getting between his mate and her uncle.

Celero just scowled at the boy, "I am only willing to talk with Dil! You neglected to tell me a descendant of that bastard Vegeta lived on Earth!" Celero spat venomously at the teenaged demi-saiyan.

"So what if I do?" A rough voice said from the far wall. Vegeta made his presence known to the ancient Saiyan. At the sight of Vegeta, Celero began to seethe with anger, attempting to raise his power, only for the ki dampener to stop it. Vegeta got right in Celero's face and inspected him. He stepped back and turned towards Bulma, "I don't have time for this fool. I have a fight to prepare for, if you need me, you know where I'll be."

Vegeta began to make his way out of the room as Celero continued to glare a hole in the back of his head.

Bulma turned to Gohan and Videl, "You two have to train as well, right?" she asked as the couple nodded.

"We do, but I dont know how I should feel leaving him alone with you. He doesnt seem to like you after all." Gohan said with concern as Bulma waved him off.

"Don't worry about that, I have Trunks here to help. Not to mention, a special bodyguard." Bulma said with a wink.

"Oh yeah! Piccolo mentioned something about you having a surprise contestant to fight in the tournament. Who is it?" Videl asked excitedly as her tail twitched at the prospect of fighting someone new.

Bulma gave a small smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know. Now get out of here, I know Goku will want a proper fight from both of you." she said as she pushed them out the door.

She sat back down across from Celero who was still glaring at anyone who had anything to do with Vegeta.

The tension was palpable as Trunks was off on the distance, doing solo training. "How could you knowingly mate with a genocidal bloodline like his?" Celero asked with venom still in his voice, breaking the tension.

Bulma set her tools down and looked him dead in the eye, "I have never cared, about the actions of his family or his race. Vegeta may have done bad in his own personal past, but that wasn't much his choice. Despite whatever resemblance you see, Vegeta is not his ancestor." Bulma argued as Celero scoffed at that. Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Should I judge you based on the sins of your father?"

Celero stood up and leaned over her workbench, "My father never killed anyone who didn't deserve it." He said lowly and dangerously, but Bulma wasnt intimidated.

"But he still killed people? Didn't he?" She asked as he narrowed his glare at her, "You can justify it all you want. Maybe they deserved it, maybe he personally thought they deserved it. I don't know your father, or the kind of man he was, but you just admitted that he killed people. Not much high ground to stand on there." Bulma said as she returned to her work.

Celero had gotten angry at this and swung his fist forward in her direction, only to get caught by a large hand from under a sheet. The sheet fell as a large man sat up and looked at him neutrally. "Don't do that please." the man said in a mechanical voice as he let go of Celero.

Celero sat back down and observed the giant man for a second, before leaning his head back, "Regardless of what my father was responsible for, your mate and his family is responsible for the destruction of most other saiyans." Celero said calmly for the first time since he had woken up, as Bulma frowned at that statement.

* * *

Gohan flipped over Videl's punch as he landed a kick to the back of her head, sending her a short distance before she caught herself and lunged at him. She grabbed him by the arm with one hand and pulled him into her, smashing her other elbow into his chest.

The split second he was limp she grabbed his arm with both hands and flung him into the air and charged up a barrage of ki blasts.

When the dust settled, Gohan wasn't in sight, "I'm not falling for that again Gohan!" She exclaimed, turning on heel and throwing a punch behind her only for her fist to go through an afterimage left by Gohan.

"Ah, crap." She said annoyed as she felt an elbow to her back, knocking her over into the ground.

She laid face down in the mud for a second before flipping around and out of breath. Gohan squatted beside her and looked her up and down, "Of course you wouldn't fall for it twice. I knew that." he joked as Videl shot a glare at the demi-saiyan.

He smiled cheekily, causing her own smile to break out. She reached up and pulled him down to her and sank her tongue deep into his mouth as they kissed passionately.

They came up for breath for a second and before Gohan could go in for another kiss, he felt a hard pain in his stomach. Videl kneed him and flipped him over onto his back, and got on top of him with a content smirk, "And I knew you would fall for that," she said as she got closer to whisper in his ear, "_Every. Single. Time._" she said seductively as he went a little red in the face.

He propped himself up on his elbows, "To be fair, you know youre _my _weakness. If we end up fighting in the tournament, you can't do that. It just wouldn't be fair." Gohan pouted as Videl smiled and leaned forward.

"Aww, I'm sorry Gohan, maybe I can make it up to you." She said mockingly before grabbing both sides of his face and kissed him passionately again as he wrapped his arms around her, the couple falling backwards lightly as Gohan's back hit the ground.

She removed herself from him for a second as he growled animalistically, she smirked before removing her gi top. "Come and get me monkey boy!" she said with a challenge in her tone as he lunged forward, pinning her underneath him.

* * *

A small boy with unruly hair, wearing an orange gi landed in front of Capsule Corp. Just as he pressed the button for his code, the door opened revealing his lavender haired friend.

"Trunks!" He said excitedly as he lunged at the older boy, knocking him over.

Trunks returned his greeting with a punch to the face, knocking the boy off him. "You gotta warn me before you do that Goten!" He exclaimed as the boy rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Sorry Trunks, I'm just excited that my mom is letting me train with you for the tournament!" Goten said with a laugh.

Trunks gave a determined smirk and a thumbs up, "Same here! My mom even made us our own gravity chamber to train in because dad doesnt want us getting in his way." Trunks exclaimed as he began running to the chamber, with Goten in tow.

The two boys stepped into the chamber. "Woah! I think it might be bigger than my dad's!" Trunks exclaimed as Goten ran up to the center console. Trunks walked up next to him and looked at it.

"How high do you think it goes?" Goten asked as Trunks smirked deviously.

"Only one way to find out!" Trunks said, as he twisted the knob all the way around until the display read '999'

The machine whirred to life as the two kids stepped back nervously. Another number popped up next to the '999' as the gravity gradually increased.

"My mom must have put it in as a failsafe in case we turn it up too high." Trunks thought out loud logically as he began to wonder how much his dad could handle nowadays.

Before they had a chance to stop it, the gravity had hit '150' and the two Demi-saiyans could certainly feel it.

"Tru-unks! We have to stop it!" Goten whined as Trunks struggled to stay on his feet. He began moving as quickly as he could towards the center console.

They hadnt stepped too far away, so he managed to get to it before the gravity reached '200', he twisted the knob to set the final setting down to '150'.

The gravity lowered and they breathed easy for a minute, "This should be a good warm up. If it gets too difficult, we can always go Super." Trunks said as he faced Goten who was back on his feet, but wobbling back and forth, trying to maintain his balance.

Mirroring his father's signature smirk, he slowly moved towards Goten, "You have Five minutes to get used to the gravity before I get over there and beat your butt." Trunks said confidently as he moved.

Goten looked at his friend and smirked, "You got it Trunks!" Goten exclaimed as he managed to gain balance and stood still for a second with his eyes closed.

5 Minutes had passed and Trunks finally reached Goten who made no effort to move at all. He cocked his fist back and threw a punch square to the younger boys jaw.

Before he made contact though, Goten's eyes shot open, the teal of a Super Saiyan in them and ducked underneath the punch and countered with an uppercut, knocking Trunks on his butt.

"No fair! I didn't say you could go Super Saiyan!" Trunks whined as he rubbed his chin painfully. He looked over at Goten who still had teal eyes but his hair wasn't sticking up or golden

"I didn't go Super Saiyan!" Goten responded annoyed at the accusation, "Big brother taught me how to meditate and I learned how to gradually increase my power without going full Super Saiyan!" Goten said proudly as Trunks stood up.

"That's AWESOME! Can you show me? He asked excitedly as he grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

Goten just laughed and smiled, "Sure! Sounds fun!" he exclaimed as he instructed Trunks on what to do.

* * *

On an Iceberg in the Antarctic, two figures stood facing off against each other. One man was regular build but seemed half mechanical. A helmet that covered his eyes with a ponytail sticking out from underneath. Robotic limbs extended from the sleeves of his pink changshan.

Across from him was a large man with short brown hair and very bulky muscles stood in a defensive stance.

"Again!" The man in the helmet ordered as the large man rushed him and shot a large ki blast at him. The mechanical man deflected it easily and turned around to catch a punch from the large man.

He tossed the larger man like it was nothing and dislodged one of his hands, revealing a barrel of some sort aimed at the large man.

"DODON RAY! FIRE!" he yelled as a large ki blast escaped the barrel and engulfed the larger man. The smoke cleared and the big man was floating in the air with his arms in front of his face.

"Hmm, good work Spopovitch." The mechanical man praised loud enough for Spopovitch to hear.

He landed near the smaller man, "Thank You Master Tao!" he said as he bowed, only to receive a chop to the back of his neck.

"I didnt say we were done." Tao said angrily as Spopovitch painfully stood up from the ground. "Do not show weakness. I was impressed by your block, but we were not done sparring! Now stand!" Tao ordered as Spopovitch rose to his feet.

"Sorry Master." He said as Tao ran his elbow into the big man's stomach.

"Apologizing is for the weak! We only have a few more weeks until that tournament! I'm determined to take that prize from that oaf Satan!" Tao disciplined his student as the two continued sparring.

* * *

**-Reunions-**

The Z Fighters walked through the streets of Papaya Island as the fair that surrounded the tournament went on. Trunks and Goten went up to every stall they could, looking at all the prizes for the carnival games.

Celero stayed towards the back with Piccolo who he still had a modicum of respect for, he just wanted to keep his distance from Vegeta since he still had the ki dampeners on.

They decided to stop for a quick bite before registering since they knew they had time. As the Saiyans dug into their food, a hand fell on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan looked up to find a teenager with short blonde hair, wearing an orange, turtle school gi, smirking confidently at him, "Sharpener? Is that you?" Gohan asked with a full mouth as Sharpener nodded.

"Yep! Large and in Charge!" He exclaimed as he walked up to Krillin and 18, bowing respectfully.

Gohan smiled, "So, Erasa took you to see Krillin, huh?" he asked as Erasa sat down next to Videl and smiled.

Sharpener turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, and let's just say it was enlightening, to say the least." Sharpener sat down across from him and raised his hand out with determination. "I want to say, this isnt about Videl anymore. I want to fight you to the best of my abilities now. So don't hold back now!" Sharpener requested as Gohan set his plate down and nodded and grabbed his hand.

Sharpener joined their group and they all sat and laughed for a little while. A pair of shadows suddenly cascaded across them as they looked and saw Mercenary Tao and Spopovitch enter the café.

"I thought I heard the laughter of you pathetic losers." Tao declared with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were confused as the rest of the Z Fighters glared at Tao. "You've gotta be kidding me! Youre entering?" Krillin exclaimed as Tao smiled deviously.

"What's the matter? Are you scared to fight me?" Tao taunted as Krillon rolled his eyes.

"Not in the least! Tien Shinhan outclassed you last time we faced you, and we're all much stronger now!" Krillin declared as Tao glanced across faces at the table.

"And where exactly is Tien Shinhan?" he asked as he continued his search, "For that matter, where's Goku?" he asked curiously as he stepped backwards, slightly nervous.

"Goku is not here." a mechanical voice said from behind the duo.

"Sixteen?" Gohan said happily as he stood and looked to see the large red-headed Android. He bolted towards him and looked up with a smile. "It is you!" Gohan said as happy tears formed in his eyes.

The Android smiled at him, "Thank You for protecting the birds Gohan" He said as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Tao glared furiously at the new arrival, taking attention from him. Before he could say anything though the Android looked at him with the same soft smile. "Goku is now here." He said as Tao looked at him confused, wondering why he was being told that.

He turned slightly and came face to face with Goku, "Well heya Tao! Good to see you. Despite our differences, I'm glad youre alright." Goku said happily as Tao turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the cafe with Spopovitch in tow.

Goku turned to the rest of the group and smiled, "Hey Everybody! I'm back!" He exclaimed as Krillin, Chi-chi, Gohan and Yamcha all jumped at him in a dog pile.

Chi chi walked Goten forward and smiled at Goku, "Woah, it's a little me!" He exclaimed as Chi-chi nudged the shy boy.

"It's Okay Goten, that's your daddy." Chi-chi said kindly as Goten's eyes started watering ans he tackled Goku himself.

Goku stood up tall with Goten in his arms. All the Z Fighters, save Vegeta, smiled at the father-son display. "I'm sorry I wasn't around buddy. Hopefully I can make it up to you somehow." Goku said quietly as he held his second born son for the first time.

They walked through the streets towards the registration table. Goku and Vegeta raced to fill out the registration forms, already getting competitive with each other.

Celero noticed this, "Wait, youre actually entering the tournament?" Celero asked incredulously as Vegeta smirked.

"Of course, I won't miss an opportunity to beat this clown" Vegeta gestured towards Goku as he shot him a confident stare.

"Whatever you say Vegeta. I think we all know who's going to win at the end of the day." Goku retorted as Vegeta shot him with a scowl.

They were broken out of it by the slamming of a clipboard. "I'm here to fight you then! I'll obey whatever rule needed, but I won't pass up this chance either!" Celero declared scowling at Vegeta, who shot him a smirk.

"Very well then." He turned to Bulma, "Woman, take off his ki dampeners." Vegeta ordered as Bulma glared.

"Are you crazy! He wants to kill you!" Bulma exclaimed as Vegeta smiled.

"That's what will make it fun. I can't fight against a man with no power, let alone a Saiyan." Vegeta explained as he turned back to face Celero, "It certainly wouldn't be honorable."

Bulma walked up and removed the ki dampeners from Celero's wrists. His ki shot up quickly as he powered himself up.

The rest of the fighters signed in and made their way to the fighter waiting room, as the rest of the group made their way to the stands, except Piccolo, who opted to watch the tournament from the roof of the fighter's waiting room.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Well first of all, I think I'm going to change the rating to M. I keep putting suggestive situations between Videl and Gohan, I'd rather not get flagged for improper rating.**

**The tournament begins next chapter. I'm going to put the round one fights up below. I already have a plan for the tournament, so I'm not taking suggestions on who should win what fight.**

**If youre surprised that I decided to put Tao and Spopovitch in, instead of Piccolo. Yamu won't be in either. I just couldn't think of other fighters. There will be no Majin Buu, or Babidi, Spopovitch just wants revenge on Mr. Satan for the 24th WMAT, and Tao wants money and to humiliate Satan.**

**I also wanted Android 16 back, I figured, Bulma could repair him, but it would take a long time. 7 years, is a long time.**

**Different from the canon, I took out 6 fighters from the original 25th WMAT. Those 6 were; Shin, Kibito, Piccolo, Jewel, Yamu and technically Mr. Satan.**

**I replaced those 6 with; Sharpener, Tao, Celero, Goten, Trunks, and Android 16.**

**As I explained before, The way this tournament will work is they are fighting round by round for the number 1 spot, and the number 1 fighter of the 16 finalists will fight Mr. Satan.**

**Round 1:**

**Krillin Vs Pintar**

**Videl Vs Spopovitch**

**Gohan Vs Sharpener**

**Goten Vs Trunks**

**Killa Vs Tao**

**18 Vs Celero**

**16 Vs Mighty Mask(Not Goten and Trunks)**

**Goku Vs Vegeta**

**Please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tournament Begins

**A/N: Added a cover photo, using DBZ: Xenoverse 2, I created what I picture Celero to look like, especially after Chapter 7. ****I also made a Sharpener Character on Xenoverse 2, to show what he looks like during the tournament. Problem is, I am not good at photoshop, so I can't use both of them for the cover picture. Which brings me to a question. I used to have a facebook page for this site, so I could connect with any fans. I wasn't serious about writing like I am now, so I deleted it. As of right now, there are like 29 followers and 11 favorites for this story. which actually makes this one of my fastest, if not, the fastest growing story I've ever written. I know it isn't a big following, BUT, if I reopened a facebook page, so I can post these pictures of what characters would look like in the story, would anyone want that?**

**Regardless of what people say about a facebook page, I really would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to have so many people liking my writing and I cannot emphasize my thanks enough. So please, read and review, favorite or follow, or just read it, no matter what, I thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Tournament Begins!**

A man with graying blonde hair, moustache and sunglasses wearing a nice suit walked out in front of the cabal of fighters participating in the tournament. He threw a mic high into the air, did a quick spin and raised his hand into the air to catch it.

"WELCOME WARRIORS! TO THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" he yelled into his mic, excitement palpable in his voice as the fighters began cheering. In a quieter voice he continued his speech, "It's been 5 years since the monstrous Cell subjected the Earth to the Cell Games. As such, we havent had a proper tournament in about 7 years! I am personally excited to announce for these fights hoping to make it more explosive than the Cell Games themselves!"

Monks began rolling out large machines with a display number and what looked like a punching bag. "To speed the process up, like last tournament, we are using punching machines to decide the finalists, as opposed to preliminary rounds. To explain and show how they work, we have, none other than MR. SATAN himself here to demonstrate! Let's give the Champ a round of applause!" He declared as Mr. Satan emerged from the top of the building behind the announcer and gave a signature pose before hopping down and landing on his feet.

Gohan leaned down to Videl, "Have you been training with Hercule? His ki actually feels stronger than what it was at the Cell Games." he asked as Mr. Satan laughed boisterously while showboating.

"Only a little. Daddy insisted on training on his own. I just gave him a few pointers." Videl replied quietly as Mr. Satan cleared his throat.

"Welcome one and all to the tournament. I'm surprised so many thought they stood a chance against me!" He laughed boisterously again. He composed himself, "These punching machines are state of the art. Generously donated by a long time sponsor of the tournament, Capsule Corp. They should be able to guage the strength of a fighter's punch." He quickly scanned and saw Gohan and Videl in the crowd, "No _matter_ how _strong_ the punch is!" He emphasized with a wink, attempting to tell them to dial it down.

"Now watch!" Hercule demanded as he got into a stance and powered himself up a little. To the Z Fighter's surprise, his ki actually rising significantly as he yelled "MEGATON PUNCH!" hitting the center of the machine. The display cycled through numbers before landing on '241'

"That oaf actually managed to hit a high number. It might be easier to conceal our strength than I thought!" Krillin exclaimed as Mr. Satan postured for a few more seconds before retreating to the Champion suite where he could watch the fights unmolested by the press.

Fighters began walking up and hitting the punching machine, very rarely breaking 150.

Eventually 18 walked up and hit it, thinking it was light. The numbers suddenly displayed '999' Krillin buried his face in his hands, "I guess it will be harder to disguise our power." he said annoyed as the announcer offered another chance for 18 to hit.

She hit lightly as the number popped up as '237' Instantly putting her as one of the finalists.

After a most of the Z fighters had passed through, Vegeta walked up last with a smirk. "Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed as they all watch as Vegeta pull his arm back farther than they thought possible and unleashed a powerful punch, sending the machine a couple feet and no number to show, but the word Prince.

He turned with a smirk and walked towards his allies, "What was that Vegeta!?" Videl asked as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

With a chuckle he responded, "What can I say? The woman knows me."

* * *

With all the finalists chosen by the machine they gathered in a waiting room specifically for the finalists, so they could draw lots to determine the fighter order.

The same announcer from before appeared with a white board behind him and a walkie talkie. He immediately walked up to Goku. "It's you! I thought it was!" He exclaimed happily as he began to fake cry, "I was wondering when I'd see you again! The tournament just hasn't been the same without you guys!" His mood changed again to determination as he smiled widely, "I hope to see some great fights out of you guys. I only have one favor, try not to destroy the ring like last time, could you?" He sais as Goku placed his hand on the back of his neck and laughed goofily.

"We'll try, no guarantees though." Goku replied as the announcer laughed out loud.

"Now that's the spirit!" He exclaimed as he walked to the board, "If you could all gather around, so we may draw lots. Fairly self explanatory, you draw a number, that's the spot you go on the board. First person to draw is..." He said as he looked at his clipboard. "Krillin!"

Krillin walked up confidently as he reached his hand in the box and pulled out a ball with the number 1 on it. "Haha! First to draw, first to fight. I just hope I don't get Vegeta." He said with a slight worry, knowing his chances of fighting the Saiyan Prince were now 1 in 15.

The announcer began going down the list as each fighter was assigned their fight. After all was said and done, the lots were drawn.

The first fight would be Krillin Vs. Pintar, an obese indian man with no confidence issues.

The second fight would be Tao's student, Spopovitch, against the Daughter of Mr. Satan, Videl!

The third fight would be the Firstborn son of former champion, Son Goku, fighting under the colors of the Demon School, Son Gohan Vs. Newest student of the Turtle School, Sharpener!

The Fourth fight would be a battle between two tiny terrors, Trunks Briefs Vs. Son Goten!

Fifth Fight would be between the quickest hands in Boxing, Killa Vs. Mercenary Tao!

The Sixth fight would be the lovely but dangerous, 18 Vs. the mysterious Celero!

The seventh fight would be the peaceful Sixteen Vs. The Mighty Mask!

The final fight of the first round would be Former Champion, Son Goku and the strangely powerful, Vegeta!

* * *

With lots drawn, and a certain group losing their stomach over the position of a couple Saiyans, the Tournament was underway.

The announcer had called out for our first two fighters, Krillin and Pintar. Krillon stood and smirked, "My turn, should be easy enough." He declared as Sharpener bowed to his master and Krillin bowed back.

Krillin stepped to the door as a large hand lightly smacked him, he looked up, annoyed at the large man, "Hey! Save it for the ring!" he exclaimed as the man turned to him.

"Oops, I did not see you down there little man!" Pintar exclaimed with his heavy accent, laughing as the two began to walk to the ring. Sharpener, Gohan and Videl all decided to watch from the doorway while Goku and Vegeta continued their eating contest.

"BEGIN!" the announcer exclaimed as Pintar immediately rushed Krillin. Krillin dropped into his stance as he waited for the large man so he could counter and end it quickly.

Instead, Pintar got close and began backspringing around the ring and flipping all over.

Krillin watched incredulously as the large man landed perfectly, "Do you see that Little man! My size does not affect my movement at all!" Pintar chortled as Krillin kept a confused look, "You may as well give up now! You cannot keep up with my speed!" He declared.

"I thought Mr. Satan was lame, but this guy is pathetic." He said quietly as Pintar walked up and stuffed his large gut right in Krillin's face.

"What did you say little man? Were you praying to your god that I go easy on you?" He chortled out again as he smirked, "You must have a merciful god, I'll give you one free punch!"

Krillin glared, "Alright, you asked for it!" Krillin yelled angrily as he dropped a punch square in Pintar's stomach, knocking the wind out of the bloated man, and sending him out of the ring easily. Krillin smiled at his easy win as he walked off the ring and back to the waiting area.

As he passed his student he smiled, "I think it was blatantly obvious what happened there." Krillin said as Sharpener nodded in agreement.

"He was overconfident in his abilities, and let it go to his head." Sharpener said, "He also underestimated his opponent because of your size. A mistake he's never had to make because he has probably never been in a real fight with anyone smaller than himself." the blonde boy surmised as Gohan nodded in agreement.

Krillin looked at him, then Gohan, then Sharpener again. "Best lesson from my fight, don't underestimate your opponent. Especially if you can't sense their ki." Krillin chuckled as he went to sit with Goku.

Before he could though, he turned to Videl, "By the way, I'd normally say be careful, because Spopovitch has been training with Tao, but you are a Saiyan, I don't think I have to worry about you, so instead, I'll say Good Luck." Krillin offered as Videl nodded with determination.

Videl stepped forward as Spopovitch stood next to her, the size difference being enormous. Spopovitch smiled at her, and she smiled back. '_His ki seems so kind compared to Tao's I wonder why he trained under him._' Videl thought to herself as she heard their names and began walking out while the announcer praised each of their accomplishments and she heard cheering from the stands specifically for her.

"**BEGIN!**" the announcer yelled once again as Videl decided to be aggressive and rushed her opponent. She ran right through Spopovitch and turned to see an afterimage slowly disappearing. She sought out his ki and found him in the sky, with his finger sticking out.

"DODON RAY... FIRE!" She heard him yell as a large beam tore through the sky as it approached her.

"I get it, trying to end it quickly." She said as she waited for the beam, smacking it away from her before fazing out of view.

Spopovitch saw her disappear and began looking for her as he felt a heavy foot hit the top of his head, sending him into the pavement of the ring.

He stood up rubbing the back of his head in pain, "Ah, that hurt like a mother!" he said as he turned to see Videl in a perfect stance. He dropped into his own stance, "I do want to make one thing clear. I tried ending it quickly because my only goal here is to humiliate Mr. Satan." He said as he quickly rushed her and sent a flurry of punches.

As Videl dodged each punch easily, she shrugged, "That's fair. I saw your fight against him in the last tournament." She replied as she sent a kick to the side of his head, "Unfortunately for you, I play for keeps!" She declared as she blasted him into the ground.

Spopovitch stood and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I'll say. I think it's safe to say I'm outclassed here. But before I give up, would you be willing to try and withstand my ultimate attack?" Spopovitch taunted as Videl furrowed her brow.

"Sorry, I should end this now." She said as she reached back, ready to strike, "However," The saiyan blood in her ached for the challenge, "I am curious. How strong is this supposed attack?" Videl asked as Spopovitch smirked.

"Master Tao said it could completely destroy the planet if I put enough power behind it." he replied with a devious smirk as Videl nodded and helped him up.

"Uh, V-Videl, what are you doing?" The announcer asked, hearing the exchange as Spopovitch slowly raised himself far above the ring. The announcer looked up fearfully, "Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems as though Videl is going to allow Spopovitch to test out a planet busting attack on her!" He exclaimed as he ran to the waiting area where Gohan stood with a smile.

"I don't suppose you know anything about this?" the announcer asked Gohan who merely looked at him and smiled mystically.

"Don't worry." He looked back to her, "She's got this, besides, this will be great for your ratings." Gohan teased as the announcer smiled widely and ran back out to the ring.

Videl stood in the middle of the ring, her eyes closed as she felt Spopovitch's power slowly rise as he charged up energy. '_He wasn't kidding, he has enough power as is to destroy Earth, and it's still rising!_' She thought excitedly.

She looked up and smirked as she prepared for him to throw it, her Saiyan Hearing picking up him yelling out the name of his attack. "**TIGERRRR BUSTERRRR!**" he screamed as the large blast began to barrel towards her.

As the blast barreled towards he she smiled and decided to show off. A golden aura began to swirl around her feet as it slowly rose up her body. Her eyes turning a light teal as he hair stuck up straight before finally turning golden. She raised her hands up to catch the blast. When it made contact with her hands she began pushing back with her own ki, to send it away.

Before she could send it back to him, Videl noticed Spopovitch's body slam down on the grass, unconscious. "He mustve used every drop to try and win." She reasoned to herself before kicking it away.

"And the winner by ringout is Videl Satan!" the announcer screamed happily, as he watched the magnificent show before him.

Videl began walking over to Spopovitch to congragulate his effort, but as she felt his ki dropping lower she ran to his side. Gohan quickly following.

"He used too much energy, right?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded.

"He tapped too deeply into his reserves and now it's spiraling out of control." He said worried as he placed a hand on his chest and released some ki, trying to stabilize it. He was quickly knocked out of the way by Tao.

"If he dies, he dies a failure." Tao said as Gohan stood and glared.

"Let me help him. I won't let someone die if I can prevent it!" Gohan declared heroically as Tao smirked.

"Then youre too late." Tao said as Gohan and Videl searched for Spopovitch's energy, only for it to be gone.

Gohan stepped forward as his father appeared between them. "Not now son." he said as he turned to Tao, "Well I guess you haven't changed after all, huh Tao?" Goku said, his voice laced with Ire. "I suppose it doesnt matter much, you'll get what's coming to you." Goku said as he began walking away with his son and Videl in tow.

The announcer who heard the whole thing was saddened by the loss of Spopovitch as he conveyed the news to the crowd.

The Z Fighters, save Vegeta and Celero, offered to help carry the large man's body off the field.

"We're going to take a quick break, and a moment of silence for our loss here at the tournament. We'll work on getting back to the festivities as soon as possible folks." The announcer declared as he turned off his mic and left it on the side of the ring. The man had never had to report the death of a fighter.

He's seen fighters die of course, but never had to report it to a crowd. He shuffled off to report the news to Mr. Satan who had unfortunately witnessed the whole event.

He stomped from his suite and walked into the waiting area where the rest of the fighters were. Videl noticed this immediately and felt some light tears return to her eyes. From what she could tell, Spopovitch was an honorable fighter, and only had one goal in this tournament.

Hercule walked right up to Spopovitch's body, "I'm sorry this is how your journey ends. I was looking forward to facing you again." Mr. Satan said somberly as he sat next to Videl, who wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

Celero watched from a distance. His niece was sad, and she didn't want any comforting words from him. She made that clear last time they spoke. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gohan.

"She is still your niece. Whether she likes it or not. She hasn't dealt with death like this before. A merciless, brutal death, witnessed right before her eyes, and she needs anyone and everyone who is willing to make her feel better." Gohan said sagely as Celero smacked the teen demi-Saiyan's hand from his shoulder.

"Thanks for the kind words, but theyre meaningless coming from anyone one who allies themselves with him." He said pointing a finger at Vegeta who smirked lightly at his ire.

Gohan frowned at this, "His motives havent always been noble, and despite what he might say, his primary goal now is to protect his loved ones. I'm proud to ally myself with anyone who protects, including Vegeta." Gohan said as he patted Celero's back and walked over to Videl who threw herself into his arms.

Celero looked back over at Vegeta, who was still smirking at him, but refusing to say a word.

A half hour passed before the announcer returned to pick up his microphone. "Well folks!" He started, his voice still wavering slightly, "It's time to get back to the action!" he announced, "But first! Mr. Satan would like to say something!" he said as Mr. Satan stepped out from the waiting room.

He walked to the center of the ring. Without any theatrics he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I did not come here to watch people die. Least of all Spopovitch, who gave yours truly a run for my money in the last tournament. I want to encourage my fellow fighters to fight honourably. This tournament is a test of strength and skill, and I will not have it sullied by killers!" He said plainly, and angrily as he pointed at Tao, who was standing in the doorway, giving an evil smile.

"With that being said, I want to see the next two fighters out here now." Mr. Satan ordered as he stepped away from the ring and set up a seat near the judges table.

Gohan and Sharpener appeared at the doorway and bowed respectfully to each other before turning to walk out. "Remember Gohan, I want you to hold nothing back!" Sharpener declared as Gohan nodded.

"Same from you. Give it your all!" Gohan requested as the two slowly stepped onto the ring and dropped into their stances.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter will begin right where we left off here. Probably going to start with literally the word "Begin!" Although, a slight chance of inconsistency, but nothing really noticeable I'm sure. **

**I dont know if people will think there was enough emotional connection to Spopovitch for the reaction that happened, but I think Spopovitch was willing to fight Videl honourably. His beef was with Mr. Satan, not Videl.**

**I want to paint Tao as a villain, and I like to think I've done that well so far. I also want to emphasize, there is no primary villain. Just random conflicts. This story is so fun to write and I can't wait to get to a future fight. I'm going to drop a bombshell!**

**One thing I want to emphasize:**** I have some personal things coming up in the beginning of March. It will be an emotional couple weeks for me, and I honestly dont know if that will cause my writing to pick up in pace, or completely stop. But it should be around chapters 12-14, so, I might post 12-14 all at once before then, or after then. No way to say for sure right now.**

**The way I'm writing, and posting updates, I should be done with the tournament arc in mid-April. Whether I continue after that, is a mystery to me, but if I get enough positive feedback, I will absolutely keep this story going. I do have an idea for another arc after the tournament. I dont know where it will go yet, but I have an idea as to who will be the focus, considering the name of the story.**

**Also, if you think I should make a facebook page to post pictures of characters as I see them in the story, please review, or send me a message directly.**


	10. Chapter 10: OutclassedPride

**A/N: Very sad about the news that TeamFourStar has officially ended DBZ Abridged. I enjoyed the series and looked forward to a new season. But I love their attitude about ending it. If you want to boycott TFS because they ended DBZA, they will encourage it. But as a fan, I discourage any sort of boycott, because they still have content that is enjoyable. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Outclassed; Pride**

"**BEGIN!**" The announcer declared as Sharpener and Gohan each fell into their respective stances. Despite Sharpener's request for him to go all out, Gohan had decided it would be best if he kept his power on Sharpener's level for a little bit.

Sharpener made the first move as he rushed Gohan and ducked to the right and sprung up, using momentum from his legs to launch a powerful punch to Gohan's body. Gohan easily blocked it and grabbed Sharpener's wrist and twisted it to get around the boy and quickly locked him up in a half-nelson.

"I'm impressed, your speed has definitely improved!" Gohan exclaimed as Sharpener used his free arm to aim a ki blast at Gohan's face. Instead of showing off to the blonde boy by taking the blast without damage, he instead opted to let go and dodge the blast.

Sharpener stood and dropped into his stance, he extended his senses to find Gohan's ki as he moved around the ring. Sharpener, despite not being very book-smart, was definitely capable when it came to fighting. He quickly figured out Gohan's path and launched a ki blast at just the right time to hit Gohan, only for the Demi-Saiyan to deflect the blast into the ground.

Sharpener used that as a distraction to quickly approach Gohan and land several hits center-mass. Gohan smirked as he quickly began dodging in response, trying to tire his opponent out. After what seemed a couple minutes straight of Sharpener's flurry of fists, Gohan noticed them slowing down. He used this as an opportunity to land a strong hit to the blonde's stomach, knocking him back a couple steps.

Back in the waiting room, Videl used her senses observe the fight from where she was seated, not wanting to take her scowl away from the Mercenary who allowed her opponent to die. The mercenary in question just smirked deviously at her and the rest of the fighters. Because he didn't technically kill the clumsy giant, he wasn't disqualified from the Tournament.

"What's the matter girl? He was your opponent. If it were a real fight, you would've had to kill him yourself!" Tao laughed as Videl's scowl deepened.

"That's no excuse! This wasn't a real fight! Not to mention, based on your profession and your fucking prosthetics, I'd say someone spared you in a 'real fight'!" Videl countered as Tao stopped laughing and glared at her.

"You're not wrong girl. I have been spared, one of many mistakes that fool has made. Especially with the number of people I've killed since he spared me!" Tao grinned deviously as Goku's face turned to one of disgust from the doorway with a view of the field, he turned towards Tao, an almost merciless intent in his eyes as he scowled at the Mercenary.

"It's not a mistake I intend to repeat anymore Tao. You've had your chance." Goku declared with venom uncharacteristically in his voice. Tao did his best to hide the chill that went up his spine at Goku's declaration.

Vegeta smirked at this, "We'll make a real Saiyan of you after all Kakarot." He chuckled as Celero listened, shocked to hear the Saiyan name of Goku.

Back on the ring, Sharpener and Gohan clashed, fist-for-fist as they slowly rose through the air, Sharpener grit his teeth as the full nature of Gohan's power slowly showed itself. He could tell that Gohan was still hiding a lot of his strength from him. He powered up with anger as he dropped a hammer-fist to the top of Gohan's head, sending the demi-Saiyan hurdling towards the ring. Gohan quickly flipped and landed easily feet first on the ring.

Sharpener landed a bit of distance away from him, "You lied to me! You swore you'd use your full power in this fight!" Sharpener accused as Gohan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Gohan laughed out nervously as he saw Sharpener glaring at him. Gohan put his hands up defensively, "You have to understand, it would be a quick fight if I went all out and I wanted to see what you could do." Gohan argued in his defense as Sharpener's glare deepened.

"I don't care! How am I supposed to know how much I need to improve if you don't use your full power!?" Sharpener asked, vitriol lacing his voice.

Gohan sighed, "Very well. If you insist." Gohan said as lightning slowly began crackling around his body. Sharpener's senses began throwing warning signs, telling him to run. But he stayed planted in his spot with steely resolve as a Gohan's hair spiked up even more than normal. A golden aura raised around him as his hair turned a bright gold. When Gohan opened his eyes, Sharpener saw the same teal that was there when he pissed Gohan off in the library 2 months ago, but this time, the anger wasn't there. The emotion wasn't as strong, it seemed more like indifference.

"Tell me Sharpener," Gohan began calmly as Sharpener dropped into a shaky stance, feeling every ounce of Gohan's power bombard his senses, "in your training with Krillin, did he say anything about the Saiyans?" Gohan asked as Sharpener thought back to his 2 month tutelage under Krillin.

_-2 Weeks Ago-_

_Sharpener was deep in meditation as he was slowly learning how to sense the ki that Krillin was masking below his surface. He had come to learn that Krillin wasn't completely forthcoming with just how strong her was, to the point that he was surprised when he could feel an immense power just below the surface._

_"Have you found it yet?" Krillin asked from his position directly across from his student._

_"I think I have. But what does this have to do with fighting? Why does it matter if they can hide their power? Shouldn't I just beat them before they can bring it out?" Sharpener asked as Krillin chuckled._

_"If only it were that easy!" Krillin laughed out loud as he thought back to all the fights he could of won if that were the case. "This kind of advanced ki-sensing is good for figuring out whether or not to make a tactical retreat. If an enemy has more power below the surface, then they can use it to bolster their stamina. It might seem like you have them on the ropes, but they could just be trying to tire you out. In a fight like the tournaments, when you're not trying to kill your opponent, tiring your opponent out is a good way to win. But in a life-or-death battle like when we fought Cell, getting tired out is a good way to die. You're goal is to fight and beat Gohan, if I'm being honest, you won't win. He's one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Saiyan DNA does a person wonders I guess." Krillin explained as Sharpener furrowed his brow._

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence Master." Sharpener said sarcastically as Krillin shrugged._

_"What can I say? Saiyans have constantly proved to be the most powerful beings in the universe. I do take pride on human's being tenacious enough to win though. I'd suggest using that tenacity against Gohan, but he's become a master strategist in the past Seven years." Krillin said nonchalantly as Sharpener became curious._

_"What do you mean by Saiyan? What is that?" Sharpener asked as Krillin looked at him quizzically._

_"You mean Gohan or Videl really hasn't told you what a Saiyan is yet?" Krillin asked incredulously before shrugging. "Well then, about Twelve or Thirteen years ago, we learned of the existence of an alien race. One that was endangered because of how few there were left. One that had a resident on Earth for 25 years at that time." Krillin began_

_"The Saiyans? Who as living here for 25 years that was a Saiyan?" Sharpener asked, already having trouble believing this story._

_"Son Goku, Gohan's father and the winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and my best friend." Krillin said proudly as he began telling the story of the Saiyans, or at least the parts he could remember from Vegeta. Sharpener listened with interest._

_Once it was all told Sharpener smirked, "I don't care if he is a Super Saiyan or whatever, I know I can beat him!" He declared as he began training with renewed vigor._

-Present-

"Yeah, he told me all about them. I guess this is Super Saiyan?" Sharpener said defiantly as Gohan smirked.

"You asked me to go all out. This is a step above Super Saiyan. Twice as powerful as a normal Super Saiyan. You want my full power, come and get it." Gohan taunted as he disappeared completely. Krillin slapped himself in the forehead at his student's actions as he watched from the entrance.

"I told him there was no way he could beat Gohan at his full power! What does he do? Asks for it anyway!" Krillin said annoyed by the fact that his student was now fighting an enemy who was too fast for his ki sensing to follow.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, you trained him well in a short time. Imagine what he could do with more training. He could be a powerful ally." Goku said optimistically to cheer his friend up.

Sharpener tried locating Gohan's ki around the ring, but he was moving so quickly it seemed like he was in every corner of the ring at the same time, being directly above him. He didn't even notice as Gohan left small bruises on his arms without even reappearing to the blonde boy's eyes, until it was too late and he collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He looked up to see Gohan in his base form, frowning. "I admire your will Sharpener. It lead you to become strong in a short time, but you still have training to do if you want to get anywhere near my level. If you're willing, any member of our group will help you train to get stronger." Gohan said with a neutral expression as he held his hand out to help the blonde to his feet.

Sharpener smirked and accepted it. As soon as he was on his feet, he made his way to the edge and hopped off, "I'll take you up on that offer Gohan. I won't let you outclass me for long!" He exclaimed as he walked, with difficulty, back to the waiting area, where he collapsed onto a seat, his bruises pulsing, a little annoyed as he heard the announcer declared him the loser of the fight.

His eyes open as he felt Krillin stand in front of him, "You did good kid! I'm surprised you lasted that long against Gohan's full power." Krillin said proudly before gesturing to a large green man standing behind him, "This is Piccolo, Gohan's first teacher. He offered to train you more when you finish my training." Krillin explained as Sharpener's expression became confident despite the pain he was feeling in his body.

Sharpener did his best to stand on his feet. He bowed to Piccolo, "I thank you for the offer, and I accept." He said politely as Piccolo smirked.

"It won't be easy kid. I won't go easy on you just because you're a friend of Gohan. Once you finish his training, come to the Land of Korin, find Korin's tower, and fly straight up and past Korin's Landing. Eventually you'll see a floating palace in the sky. That is where I will train you." Piccolo explained as Sharpener collapsed back into his seat, and nodded affirmatively.

Gohan sat down next to Videl who was still scowling at Tao. Gohan frowned at this, he knew what Tao did was unacceptable, but he knew Tao's time was coming, and justice would be served, one way or another. Nothing could be done but scowl though, even if every fiber of his being wanted to burn the merciless mercenary to ash.

* * *

**-Pride-**

The announcer observed the ring for damage as he had seen some hard hits in the last fight. After determining there was no major damage, he decided to announce the fighters, "Would Trunks and Son Goten please make their way to the ring now!" he yelled through the microphone as the two young boys began walking towards the ring excitedly.

"Last tournament, we held a junior division so that kids would stand a chance at winning without fighting any adults. But this year we decided to get rid of it on the off chance we had fighters of the same caliber as Son Goku and Krillin. These two kids were the only kids to get a punching score of over 150! I'd say that qualifies them to fight with adults!" The announcer declared as the crowd cheered loudly for the two kids who stepped up onto the ring. "I'd also like to mention, that Son Goten is almost a carbon copy of his father, Son Goku, former World Martial Arts Champ! So good to see him here again!"

"**YOU MAY** **BEGIN!**"

The two Saiyan kids dropped into their stances before going completely still and closing their eyes. "What are those brats doing!?" Vegeta asked angrily as he felt their power shoot up with energy identical to a Super Saiyan.

"I taught Goten how to focus his energy with meditation. He must have found a way to half-transform into a Super Saiyan and he must have taught Trunks how he did it. I'd say it's half the strength of a normal Super Saiyan." Gohan explained as the two kids shot their eyes open, revealing the teal color but maintaining their normal hair color. "I'd say it's useful if we don't want our hair to change color and avoid recognition from the Cell Games."

The boys suddenly disappeared as shockwaves were felt by the crowd all over the sky. The only ones able to follow were fighters waiting for their turn in the ring. The fathers of the two boys took special interest in this fight, viewing it as a preview of what was to come for their fight.

Goku watched animatedly, throwing a punch or two as he watched his son do the same, while Vegeta watched stoically, expecting his son, his pride, to win this fight, no excuses.

"This is amazing! Isn't it Vegeta? I never expected Trunks would get so strong at such a young age! Even Gohan wasn't this strong at seven or eight years old!" Goku said excitedly as Vegeta scoffed.

"Of course it's amazing Kakarot. Symmetry is often amazing." Vegeta said, confusing Goku.

"What''s that supposed to mean Vegeta?" Goku asked as Vegeta smirked at him.

"Simple you clown, My son will beat your brat, then I will beat you! Symmetry." Vegeta declared with a laugh as Goku still looked at him confused. Vegeta noticed this and scowled, "You don't know what symmetry means, do you?" he asked as Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy grin.

"Nope! I guess not!" he exclaimed happily, causing everyone to laugh as Vegeta's signature scowl returned, scoffing at the man he called his rival.

"Excuse me, Goku?" the announcer walked up them while the two Saiyans argued.

"Hey! What's up?" Goku asked as the announcer smiled nervously.

"Well it's just that, it seems like you guys are the only ones who can see the fight. Could I get someone's help to announce what is happening?" he asked.

Krillin stepped forward, "I suppose I can help until it's time for my next fight." he offered as he and the announcer walked back out to see the fight.

Trunks had the upper hand in this fight. Currently had Goten by his leg as he spun around faster than the human eye could see before launching the boy into the ring.

Goten laid back in the ring, nit able to even move because of how dizzy he was, "C'mon Goten! You can do it buddy!" Goku cheered on his younger son as Trunks landed next to his friend with his arms crossed and a Vegeta-like smirk.

"C'mon Goten, your daddy thinks you can do it!" Trunks taunted as Goten shot a glare. "Personally, I didn't think you were this bad either. I guess we were both wrong." Trunks continued to taunt with a laugh as Goten struggled to his feet.

Wobbily, Goten stood with his eyes pointed at the ground, not understanding why his best friend was being so rude to him. Gohan watched with his own pride as he saw Goten's hair begin to spike upward and flash Gold.

"So he can go full super Saiyan after all." Vegeta said as Gohan nodded.

"I showed him the other form because he was having trouble maintaining his Super Saiyan form for more than a few minutes because of the strain on his body. I taught him so he could learn to control it easier." Gohan looked at Vegeta and smirked confidently, "But then Trunks had to go and be mean to him. All bets are off now."

Goten was throwing a flurry of punches at Trunks as Trunks struggled to block or dodge each hit. Finally Goten broke through Trunks's defense and sent him flying towards the edge of the ring.

Trunks managed to catch himself right at the edge as he turned full Super Saiyan as well. He scowled at Goten as he rushed him, Goten wasn't about to give his friend an inch.

As Goten began bombarding Trunks with attacks again, Trunks dodged much easier, having better control of his elevated state than Goten. Even with his training with Goten, he figured out that Goten was still struggling to control his ki, as well as his emotional state. So he knew he could win by tiring the younger Son boy out.

"Goten's energy is starting to fall. He's getting tired." Goku said worried as Gohan nodded in agreement. They watched as he was knocked away by Trunks.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled as his little brother looked at him from his position, laying down in the ring, his vision a little blurry. Goten watched as Gohan pulled his own earlobe and made a finger-gun before nodding.

Goten smiled deviously as he nodded. Trunks saw Goten stand on his feet. Without facing Trunks, Goten put his hand back to form the Kamehameha wave.

Trunks got a little worried that he didnt seem to be aiming it at him. As Goten through it, it curved around and began flying directly at Trunks as Trunks put his hands up, ready to catch it, before it flew by his ear and up into the air. As Trunks watched the wave fly by without hurting anyone, he felt a hard hit to his stomach.

He looked down to see Goten's knee embedded in his stomach and Goten's hand formed into a finger-gun with a ki focused in it.

"**BANG!**" Goten yelled as a blast went full force into Trunks, sending the boy back and out of the ring.

Trunks laid on his back, shocked that Goten got the upper hand on him. "What happened!?" Vegeta demanded an answer out of Gohan who smiled proudly.

"Goten has better ki control than Trunks knew. But because Trunks didn't know that, he kept an eye on Goten's Kamehameha to make sure it didnt hurt anyone. Because of that, he didnt feel Goten's approach." Gohan explained as Goten collapsed on the ring. They all watched as Trunks picked up his friend, both of them with big smiles on their faces, "Despite what you might think Vegeta, Trunks isn't as ruthless as you, and Goten isn't as innocent as Dad."

The two young Demi-Saiyan friends limped back to the waiting room, laughing with each other about their fight. Gohan picked up his brother and smiled at him. Trunks walked up to his dad with a frown, "Sorry dad." Trunks apologized, looking down and away from his father.

Vegeta's scowl had left his face, replaced by an almost unseen smile. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "You did well Trunks. But don't underestimate him next time." Vegeta praised his son, shocking many of the Z Fighters present, including Celero and Goku.

Trunks smiled widely as he ran over to Gohan and Goten. The three smiling and laughing as they played lightly. "I guess a lot has changed in the past seven years, huh Vegeta?" Goku asked with a smile as Vegeta's smirk returned.

"The boy's loss will be worth it as long as I finally take you down Kakarot. Believe me, you will go down." Vegeta declared as Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you say so Vegeta. But I haven't been idle these seven years. I have a trick or two up my sleeve!" Goku said confidently as the two rivals locked eyes, lightning basically shooting between their determined looks. Their staring contest only broken when Goku felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see the strange man who arrived with Vegeta and Bulma. "May I have a word with you?" Celero asked as Goku shrugged and the two began walking to a far corner.

As the two Saiyan walked they passed the next two fighters. A large, muscular black man going by the moniker, Killa; and Mercenary Tao. Goku stopped to lock eyes with his old enemy, an uncharacteristic scowl hardening his face.

"Be careful about your actions Tao. This is your very last warning." Goku said calmly as Tao stepped around the Saiyan with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry Goku. I won't break too many bones." Tao said, seemingly unfazed by Goku's threat, "Not before our fight at least."

Tao and Killa walked side-by-side to the ring as the Boxer glared at his opponent. "I ain't gon go out as easily as that Spopovitch. Hope you're ready for a challenge." Killa offered as Tao tossed his ponytail back.

"I'd recommend saving your breath. You'll need it with that punctured lung." Tao stated malevolently as Killa scowled.

Celero stopped and turned to face the Saiyan he now knows as Kakarot. "I have to ask, Vegeta, he calls you Kakarot. Is that your real Saiyan name?" Celero asked as words from seven years haunted him.

"_Caro actually isnt here anymore. He was reincarnated about 30 years ago as a Saiyan with incredible potential. I keep an eye on his new life though, it isn't pleasant, but I'm sure the two of you will meet again one day._"

Goku blinked in confusion, "Uh, yeah, I guess. At least that's what he calls me, and Raditz... and technically Nappa. Why do you ask?" Goku wondered as Celero took a deep breath.

"I was told seven years ago that the South Kai had my brother reincarnated as a Saiyan with incredible potential. His name was Caro, similar to how your name is Kakarot. It's a bit of a stretch, but not many Saiyans are still alive, so I wanted to ask, do I seem familiar to you? Even a little bit?" Celero asked as he held his breath.

Goku leaned in to observe the Saiyan intently, before laughing out loud, "Sorry, I don't think so. Who told you that though? It sounds wild!" Goku exclaimed as Celero became exasperated.

"I knew it was a long shot. The way she spoke of him implied he was alive. My brother's mate had told me from Otherworld. She said the South Kai allowed her to appear to me." Celero explained to Goku as his smile spread across his face.

"The south Kai?! Heck, I know him!" Goku exclaimed as Celero's eyes went wide.

"YOU DO!?" Celero asked as he grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt, elated by this news.

"Sure! He had some strong fighters!" Goku declared before thinking back a little, "But now that you mention it, I did see someone with him during the Otherworld Tournament. She seemed like she was talking to someone in the living world. Hehe, I guess that was you! Small World huh?" Goku laughed as Celero's smile widened hearing that he might have a link to his past in Goku.

"If you don't mind me asking though, why do you seem to glare a hole into Vegeta's forehead every time you're in the room with him?" Goku asked seriously as Celero's face fell at the mention of the Prince's name. "I mean, I know it's a big target, but seems unnecessary." Goku laughed.

"I have my reasons. I think we should return to watch the fight, I am after Tao after all." Celero said shortly and concisely. Just as Celero said that, they heard the announcer declaring Tao the winner of the battle as well as a short period of rest to get a badly injured Killa off the ring as well as a few minutes to update the audience on Killa's condition.

Goku's face turned serious, "If you beat 18, Tao will be your opponent next. I've been lenient in the past, but I won't give him anymore chances to take advantage of my kindness. If you do face him, do everything short of killing him." Goku requested, to Celero's surprise.

Celero's surprise disappeared, "Why not just kill him?" Celero asked nonchalantly.

"Killing is against the rules of the tournament, it'll disqualify you automatically. If Vegeta does beat me, I will want to see you fight him." Goku said with a smirk as Celero returned it, taking a liking to Son Goku.

"Very well Kakarot. Consider it done." Celero said as he held his hand out for Goku to shake.

* * *

In the distance, away from the battle, hidden in the stands among the crowd, a man with white, Gravity defying hair, and a purple cat-man sat. "So he is back? I thought he was destroyed with the rest of Yasai." the tall man spoke with interest as the cat-man growled in annoyance. "Well Lord Beerus, what do you aim to do about him?"

Lord Beerus grumbled, and yawned, "Well that's simple Whis. First, I wish to seem him fight." Lord Beerus said as Whis smiled lightly.

"As you wish Beerus."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**I was originally going to have Goten lose to Trunks, considering Trunks was older and had better control of his power. But then again, Gohan is very smart and very strategic, he would obviously help Goten come up with a strategy to beat Trunks if Goten was on the edge of losing.**

**Trunks does care for humanity a lot more than he or Vegeta really know or let on. So Goten could use that as well as Trunks's lack of knowledge about how skilled Goten actually is to his advantage.**

**I also originally meant to have Tao and Killa have a huge fight in the next chapter, but Tao wouldn't give any room for error and would probably end it fairly quickly, while torturing his opponent. It isn't as interesting, considering Tao also has a power boost from last time he was seen. It should make a fight between him and one of the Z Fighters more interesting.**

**As for Whis and Beerus, I have a plan for them involving Celero. It might seem weird, to have the inconspicuous in a crowd but they have "God Ki" which makes them invisible to normal ki sensing. So the Z Fighters won't notice them that way and they won't exactly be looking for a cat-man. I hope I made it sound ominous at the end there.**

**Next chapter will have Celero and 18 fighting and Mighty Mask and 16 fighting. Maybe half of Goku and Vegeta's fight, maybe I'll leave that to it's own chapter. Only one way to find out, so Stay Tuned!**

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Merciless Determination

**Chapter 11: Merciless Determinat****ion**

Celero, a novice to these competitions stepped out onto the ring as the blonde woman stood waiting to fight him. Her face completely stoic, completely unfeeling.

Before the announcer declared the beginning of the fight, a small voice rang from the stands, a little girl, cheering on her 'Mommy', enough to break the woman's stoic face and a small, yet warm smile gracing her face.

The announcer yelled for the fight to "**BEGIN!**" as Celero dropped into a defensive stance as he prepared for his first official fight in almost a thousand years.

18 also dropped into a defensive stance, this Saiyan was an unknown element. Dr. Gero had no data on him before the good Doctor's passing. All she knew for sure was that he was a Saiyan. She looked towards the waiting room and smiled as she saw 16 and her husband watching proudly.

Celero followed her gaze and saw that Goku and Vegeta were also watching. "Hey you." Celero returned his gaze to 18, "Are you a Super Saiyan as well?" 18 asked as Celero grit his teeth.

It had been awhile since he has actually transformed. He spent his time on Namek strengthening his basic form. He never thought to train as a Super Saiyan.

"Honestly, I haven't transformed in seven years. I don't know fully know if I can still do that particular transformation." Celero explained as 18 smirked, feeling confident.

She immediately charged at Celero sending a flurry of kicks at his chest. Celero blocked every single kick with ease before grabbing her leg and tossing her across the stage.

18 caught herself with a back handspring and landed on her feet, before charging again sending a couple ki blasts at him as she approached.

Celero deflected them and threw a punch aimed for her face as she approached, only to hit an afterimage. He tried to quickly sense her energy but couldnt find it as a kick landed against his back, sending him flying, she rushed around and kicked him up into the sky, and used her speed to knock him into the ground.

Celero laid in the ground before lifting himself up. He didn't actually want to fight anyone except Vegeta, but this tournament was his only chance. Unfortunately, he was getting his ass mercilessly handed to him. He looked up to see Vegeta smirking.

"I understand you have a beef with the Prince." 18 broke his glare, as he nodded, "Even if you win our fight, if you continue at this pace, I can tell you that you don't stand a chance against him." 18 informed as Celero grit his teeth in anger.

"I know I can beat him if I get past you. I have to beat him." Celero said quietly, balling his fist.

"Then you need to get serious. If you can't beat me, you won't beat him." 18 said curtly as Celero looked at her.

"Youre right. I suppose it won't hurt to try then." Celero said as broken pieces of stage began to float, his power began to skyrocket as his he struggled to transform.

Lightning began striking around, his hair flashing. He looked up and saw the Vegeta he knew, the ancestor of this man. The man who stabbed him in the back and destroyed his brother and his friends after helping him attain a legendary transformation.

His a golden aura exploded around him, knocking 18 back as electricity crackled around him.

He breathed out surprised by the power flowing through him. "He passed Super Saiyan altogether and ascended to the next level with ease!" Gohan said shocked, personally knowing the feeling of that power.

Celero glared at Vegeta whose smirk faded into a scowl. "My my, these Saiyans truly have a variety of transformations." Whis said from his spot in the stands as Beerus was leaned backwards, slowly nodding off.

"That's nice Whis, but I'm only interested in one transformation." Beerus said in a bored tone. "Is there anyway we can get some food? I tire of waiting."

"If you're bored, why didn't you fight with this Super Saiyan God back when he first appeared? We took the time to watch him on Yasai." Whis asked as Beerus crossed his arms.

"I was an apprentice back then. Lord Wodan(Vo-dahn) specifically instructed me not to get involved in the fight but to observe." Beerus scoffed, "Besides, I wasn't a fully-fledged God, he could've beaten me easily back then."

Celero stood still as 18 attempted to hit him from every angle. He didn't have much practice with this form, but he was keeping a cool head as he blocked. 18 jumped back and glared at her opponent. Celero noticed she wasn't breathing heavily at all, like a normal fighter who put their all into a high-endurance attack stream like she just had. "I'm curious." Celero said calmly, "Just how strong are you if you're not even remotely winded?"

18 smiled, "Compared to your current form, I'd say Fifty percent of your base power in that form." 18 answered honestly as Celero furrowed his brow. "I take it nobody has filled you in on what I am exactly. I'm a cyborg built by a madman with a purpose. That's why I don't get winded so easily." 18 explained as Celero nodded in understanding.

"Now I have a question for you. Why didn't Doctor Gero have any data on you? Youre a Saiyan after all." 18 asked as Celero shrugged.

"If I had to guess, it's probably because I was trapped in a stasis prison for about a millennium." Celero said as 18 glared.

"Well you look great for a thousand year old." 18 said skeptically as Celero's face returned to a neutral, calm expression.

"Thanks, but I think it's time I end this fight. I need to take on the royal brat over there." Celero declared as he fazed out of view. Before 18 could move to look for him, she felt a punch to her gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying out of the ring.

Celero dropped out of Super Saiyan 2 and rushed to her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I haven't had much practice with that form!" He apologized profusely as 18 stood up and coughed out a little bit of blood.

"It's fine." She said in a slightly raspy voice, clearing her voice, "I didn't expect to win the tournament when I was put in the same bracket as Goku. I also figured i'd get a little roughed up." She said kindly but her voice still slightly raspy.

Celero looked at her with worry, "Are you sure? I wanted to win, but I didn't want to hurt you." Celero insisted before hearing Krillin's voice.

"It's fine big guy! My wife is one of the toughest warriors on this planet. Besides, I've got a senzu bean specifically for her." Krillin smiled as he held it out to her. She smiled as she took it out of his hand, placed it in her mouth and pulled her husband in for a kiss, before they walked back to the waiting room together.

Celero smiled lightly as he watched the couple walk away. Before his eyes darkened, his scowl returning to Vegeta. His memory returning to someone he dared not to remember. "Blumen." he whispered to himself as his hair flashed red, glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku were shocked to see the flash of red as Celero began walking slowly back to the waiting area. "What do you think that was Vegeta?" Goku asked, curious and exhilarated by the prospect of a new transformation.

"While he was on New Namek for several years, we inspected his old ship. On it we found books, some of the text faded, but there was a crudely drawn picture in the book of a Saiyan with bright red hair and red eyes, surrounded by what appeared to be Super Saiyans. The dialect in the book was ancient, but I recognized the caption from other legends, the caption called it a Super Saiyan God." Vegeta explained as he kept his eyes locked with Celero. "He must have used those books to attain such a transformation." Vegeta's trademark smirk returned, just as excited as Goku by the challenge presented to them.

Celero brushed past Goku and bumped into Vegeta as he passed by the two Saiyan warriors. Vegeta knew now was not the time to push any buttons. Goku on the other hand followed Celero like an excitable puppy.

The God of Destruction took notice of the glare and the slight hair flash. "So he has retained some small part of that form. Very interesting." he said to himself as he heard a chomp down on something next to him. He looked over to Whis who had a stick with some sort of colored cloud attached to it.

"Now where exactly did you get that Whis!?" He demanded as he glared at his companion.

"This planet is filled with delicacies. They call this, Cotton Candy. And yes Lord Beerus, I got one for you." Whis said as he pulled another stick from behind his back.

Beerus took a single bite of the cloud of candy. "MMM, you were right Whis! And this is just a treat? Makes me wonder what else they have!" Beerus exclaimed as Whis smiled.

"Well they have many more little restaurants in the city. I think we have some time to get some more of their food." Whis suggested as Beerus thought about it for a second.

"I am interested in seeing the two pure-bloods fight as well. I suppose we won't miss much if we hurry." Beerus said as the two made their way to the fair surrounding the ring, almost unnoticed as Piccolo followed the two odd figures from the shadows.

Mighty Mask nervously entered the ring with 16, the giant man in a green tunic having a kind smile on his face. "You have no reason to fear Mighty Mask. I truly look forward to a fair fight." 16's robotic voice said kindly as Might Mask barely reached the bottom of 16's chest in height.

"Not much of a fair fight. You're twice my size man!" Mighty Mask exasperated, "Also, you sound like a robot."

"I am designated Android 16." 16 responded as Mighty Mask rubbed his neck nervously.

"Only one choice then." Mighty Mask said disappointed, he turned to the announcer just as the man was about to declare the beginning of the fight. "Hey, I forfeit!" Mighty Mask declared as he bound towards the waiting area. The announcer was confused but 16 just watched silently before walking toward the waiting area.

"Well if that is the case, then we'll just move along to the very next fight. Former Champion Son Goku going toe-to-toe with the mysterious newcomer, Vegeta. Not much is known about Vegeta, but Son Goku participated in the 21st, 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments, getting to the finals in all three. The last tournament he participated in, he became the champ with an explosive climax, completely decimating the old stage! As to why he did not participate in the 24th, up against Mr. Satan, is a mystery, but given his tenacious tendency, I know this man will give his all!" The announcer introduced Goku as if they were close personal friends.

Vegeta and Goku each stepped onto the ring. Vegeta dropped into a stance as he observed Goku looking around at the ring around them. "I don't know Vegeta, I don't think this ring is big enough for us to go all out." Goku said as Vegeta chuckled.

"You're not wrong Kakarot. I'm disappointed by the size as well. But it doesn't mean we can't have some fun. Tell me, how strong have you gotten in Otherworld? You've had seven years to train, just as I have." Vegeta responded as Goku dropped into his own stance.

"Hmph, I'm sorry Vegeta. But I cannot use my full power. I have a limited time on Earth, remember. The more power I use, the less time I have on Earth." Goku informed before smirking, "All I can promise is that I'll try not to show you up." Goku informed, Vegeta smirked in response.

"We'll see about that Kakarot!"

"Look at the intense stare these two rivals are sharing! This fight will be one for the ages ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said excited as he threw microphone high into the air, and did a back flip, landing on his feet and catching the mic. "**YOU MAY BEGIN!**"

Goku and Vegeta instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and lunged at each other with extreme speed. Wind and dust kicked up from the ring as the two Saiyans fought intensely.

Celero watched intently, making sure to study all of Vegeta's moves. "This is amazing. I knew their battle would be intense, but I never couldve imagined this!" Krillon said nervously as they traded hits blow-for-blow, neither Saiyan giving an inch.

"How many times have they actually fought?" Celero asked, "Vegeta seems to have a grudge against Kakarot, seems like he wins every time."

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well the thing is..." Krillin started as Gohan interrupted.

"They've only fought once, and Dad barely won. We only count it as a win because Vegeta retreated." Gohan stated as he watched his dad get flung into the ground. Goku quickly dodged as Vegeta brought his foot down to stomp Goku's chest, leaving a small crater in the ring.

Celero looked confused, "Retreated? Does that mean that Vegeta wasn't always your ally?" He asked as Gohan smiled at him.

"You've probably wondered why we have faith in Vegeta, despite his many flaws and abrasive nature. It's because despite his disdain for us, he's still put his life on the line for Earth and us." Gohan said as Vegeta received a beating himself, as Goku used a Kamehameha wave to push Vegeta high into the sky.

"But he wasn't your ally in the beginning?" Celero asked for confirmation, Vegeta appeared behind Goku as he tried to take a quick breather. Vegeta kicked him in the ribs, knocking the taller Saiyan forward enough for Vegeta plant his foot firmly in his rival's back, sending Goku flying.

As Goku flew towards the edge of the ring he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, reappearing with the same momentum behind Vegeta, his foot extended and aimed at the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta barely dodged, receiving a cut to his cheek.

"Vegeta came to Earth to search for the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality." Gohan stated simply, "And he would've killed any and all of us to achieve that goal."

Celero was shocked to hear this considering how friendly Vegeta and Goku's rivalry seemed. "They've fought once and they have that kind of rivalry? What's Vegeta's problem?" Celero asked incredulously.

"Simple. He came to Earth a prideful warrior. Strongest of the Saiyans, then he was brought to his knees by a low-class Saiyan and a band of Earthlings. Simply put, Dad humiliated him. Wounded his pride. Since then, Vegeta's life revolved around healing his pride and reclaiming his title as the strongest Saiyan. The only way he feels he can do that, is defeating my father." Gohan explained as he watched his dad spinning Vegeta around by his arms and slamming him into the ground.

Celero watched Gohan who observed the fight with a soft smile, "You think differently, don't you? You admire Vegeta somehow." Celero asked, slightly irate.

"I think Vegeta has already healed his pride in the form of his son. While he hasn't acknowledged it consciously, he trains to protect the Earth and his family, not to beat my father. If he wins, it'll be bittersweet. He might even go into denial about whether he truly won or not. No matter what happens, I think Vegeta is the most honorable warrior in the universe. I suggest you remember that if and when you get a chance to fight him." Gohan said as a gust of wind kicked up nearby.

They both looked up to see Goku catching himself right in front of the door. Goku floated forward slowly and landed on the ring. "I'm impressed Vegeta. You've gotten much stronger in the past seven years. Kinda makes me wish we weren't fighting in a tournament." Goku said as he spat out some blood.

Vegeta crossed his arms, spitting out some blood himself, "I agree Kakarot. But I still have one reservation about this fight." Vegeta said, a scowl spreading across his face.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Goku asked as Vegeta's power began shooting upward.

"You're not going at your full power Kakarot! I want to see it! You learned a new transformation in Otherworld, didn't you? Show it to me now!" Vegeta demanded angrily as Goku's face went emotionless.

"No. I came back for one day, I was looking forward to a fight with you, but I wanted to see my family as well. If I transform, it'll take time from me, and I won't have enough time to spend with them." Goku declared as he refused to transform.

Vegeta scowled, "You will lose this fight if you don't transform Kakarot! Do not rob me of this!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily as he continued powering up.

"I'm not robbing you of anything Vegeta. There is more to life than fighting. I just learned that I have a second son, Gohan has grown into a man. I have missed so much in the past seven years, and I didn't even know it until today. If I lose, then that just means I get to go spend time with my family, and potentially watch a fight between you and the Super Saiyan God. I think I'll be satisfied with my day on Earth if I get to witness that." Goku explained straight faced as Vegeta scoffed. "Don't get me wrong Vegeta, I'm not giving up here. I'm just not going to transform to satisfy your ego."

"Very well then, if that's the case, then I'm ending this fight." Vegeta said annoyed as he began screaming, his power shifting the clouds around him as his brow became distended and his hair grew. Electricity crackling around him as the ground around him floated upwards, as if stuck in a gravitational pull.

Goku stood there aghast at the sight, "Unreal! He's done it." Goku said as his blood began to pump and a smirk spread across his face. The thought of fighting at their full power exhilarating the taller Saiyan. He did his best to restrain himself, but this fight was slowly becoming a once in a lifetime event.

Whis smiled from the stands, he pulled his staff out of thin air and tapped the ground once, seemingly freezing everyone but himself and Goku. "Very noble of you Saiyan. Going against your nature for a good fight so that you might spend it with your family instead." Whis said as he appeared in front of Goku.

Goku looked at the tall man confused, "Who are you!" Goku exclaimed as Whis smiled softly.

"That will be revealed in time. You hesitate to fight at your full power because you only have a limited amount of time in the mortal world, correct?" Whis asked as Goku nodded hesitantly.

"I have other priorities on Earth aside fighting. But Vegeta is tempting me to go all out. My blood is boiling at the chance to fight him in my Super Saiyan 3 state!" Goku explained.

"Well, Lord Beerus wishes to see a fight between he two of you. He will be disappointed if you don't go all out. So I offer you a gift. Please use it wisely." Whis said happily as Goku's Halo began to fade away.

Goku could feel the fatigue of a mortal body and the heart beating as it could only beat when he was alive. He looked up and saw his Halo was gone.

He felt Vegeta's power plateau as the Prince finished his transformation. A sad smirk adorned his face as he prepared to an attack. Only to stop when he felt Goku's own power rising. "So you took the bait Kakarot, decided to fight me uninhibited?" Vegeta asked aloud. As he spoke, he noticed that the Halo that once graced Goku's head was now gone.

Goku's hair mimicked Vegeta's as it grew, his forehead extended to cover his eyebrows and electricity, almost fierce as the electricity crackling around Vegeta. "You asked for it Vegeta." Goku's voice turned serious as he dropped into his stance. "Time for round Two."

"This is bad. They both have more power than the stage can handle!" Krillin exclaimed as Gohan looked at his father who seemed like a shiny golden god. But noticed something that Celero had also noticed.

"They're about equal in terms of power. But my dad is at a disadvantage." Gohan stated as Celero nodded in agreement.

Videl stepped between Gohan and Celero and felt out their power. "I don't get it, how is your dad at a disadvantage?" She asked as she watched the two Super Saiyan 3 warriors clashing.

"Dil, take notice of Goku's ki. It's fluctuating wildly, as if he's having trouble maintaining the ascended state." Celero explained. She took notice of this.

"Why is he having trouble with it? I mean, he must have practiced using it in Otherworld." Videl asked as Gohan nodded.

"Knowing my dad, I don't doubt that. But that's just it. Dad has been dead for the past seven years. If he practiced in Otherworld, he didn't achieve this form in his living body. Only in his spirit body." Gohan pointed out as Krillin took notice of Goku not having the Halo anymore.

"And Vegeta achieved this form while living. He had time to let his body acclimate to the strain the power causes his body." Krillin deduced as Gohan nodded in agreement.

Despite the obvious disadvantage, Goku was still giving it his all, keeping Vegeta on his toes despite his punches not hitting as hard as they normally would. "Seems like you wasted time giving the Saiyan his life back. He is on the ropes." Beerus observed as Whis smiled politely.

"Well Lord Beerus, I was simply offering you a chance to see them at their full power." Whis explained, "Although, that was a bit much to ask for, I didn't think Goku would be unable to control this form."

"Well, I am still impressed by these Super Saiyans. If they all attained the power of Super Saiyan God, perhaps they'd give me a good challenge." Beerus pointed out, curiously rubbing his chin.

"They'd all certainly make decent disciples for you my lord." Whis offers as Beerus glares.

"You're not wrong, they are exceptionally skilled. But I want to fight the Super Saiyan God before I take any of them as students." Beerus declared as Whis nodded in agreement.

Goku, quickly began losing energy, his body no longer able to take the strain of Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta not giving an inch began beating Goku mercilessly as Goku dropped back down to Super Saiyan 2 and slowly fell to Earth.

Before he could, Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his nearly destroyed gi and lifted him up, "I win Kakarot. I finally win!" Vegeta said as Goku smiled through his pain.

"Yeah buddy, it looks like you do. But not for long Vegeta, because I'm coming for you now." Goku said as Vegeta smiled genuinely for the first time at his rival.

"I'm looking forward to it Goku." Vegeta stated as he lifted Goku up, let go of his gi and flipped around, sending Goku into the ground. Winning by ringout, as Goku chuckled tiredly from his position embedded in the ground.

The announcer looked down at Goku, whose hair had returned to normal and his eye stuck shut, a little blood coming from it as he chuckled, "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as though the former champion has lost in the first round. The first time it has ever happened in his career fighting in this tournament! Let's give both warriors a huge round of applause for such an explosive battle!"

The crowd blew up as they cheered loudly from the stands, deafening to those with sensitive hearing. Vegeta landed next to the small crater he embedded Kakarot in, and in a shocking move to Celero as well as Gohan and Krillin, Vegeta extended his hand, offering to help Goku up. "NOW THAT IS SPORTSMANSHIP! THEY BEAT EACH OTHER HALF TO DEATH AND NOW HEAR THEY ARE WALKING SIDE-BY-SIDE!" The announcer screamed into his mic as the two Saiyans limped to the waiting area. Vegeta set his comrade down on a bench by the door.

"Bald Man, how many senzus do you have?" Vegeta asked as Krillin glared, handing Vegeta a couple of senzus.

"Don't worry, we have plenty." Krillin stated as both Saiyans consumed one.

Celero stared at Vegeta, not sure what to make of this man, the descendant of the man he swore he would kill. The descendant of the man who was personally responsible for the destruction of Yasai and his own friends, his brother! The descendant of the man who killed his pregnant mate in cold blood!

He grit his teeth at that last part. "This changes nothing." Celero said quietly to himself as Videl glared at him before walking away, not having any desire in involving herself in his mission of revenge, especially after what she witnessed between Goku and Vegeta.

Celero scoffed at her, he knows that she won't understand his mission for vengeance, she was raised around these people. But he has no reason to give it up. He promised Vegeta the First that he would destroy all in his lineage, for reasons only he could comprehend. If it's the last thing he does, he will hold the lifeless corpse of Vegeta by the neck.

"I understand your desire for revenge." A robotic voice said from behind him. Celero looked up to see Android 16 standing there with a soft smile. "I was created for the sole purpose of killing Son Goku. Father wanted revenge." 16 explained as he stared at Goku, "But life is a blessing, coinciding with nature. Revenge is short-sighted and often unnecessary."

"Don't lecture me tin can." Celero spat venomously, blinded by anger, "His ancestor killed my mate, pregnant with my child, and my brother and his mate, all of my friends. Everyone I loved and cared about, dead because of his lineage."

"That happened about a thousand years ago. You all would be dead either way." 16 said curtly before walking away. He stopped and without turning around, "Perhaps you can consider your revenge fulfilled. Vegeta is a peaceful man, who fights with honor as opposed to ego."

Without pause, Celero responded, "This ends with him dead at my feet. I have the best chance to do that in just a couple rounds."

"Hmm, I hope you reconsider." 16 said as he walked outside, leaving Celero alone with his thoughts, doing his best to sort them out.

* * *

**End Chapter**

A/N: I have trouble ending chapters sometimes. Because I don't know where to end them. I originally thought I would end this chapter after Goku turned Super Saiyan 3, but then I continued the fight. I wanted to give Vegeta and Goku's fight it's own chapter, which considering more than half of this chapter is Goku and Vegeta fighting, while people talk over it, I suppose it's kind of its own chapter.

Probably good that I didn't give them their own chapter, because I'm not great with fight scenes. You might have noticed some of the fights seemed repetitive, I'm not good at fight scenes, and I would love to practice. I think I'm better than I was a couple years ago.

A lot going on in this chapter. I believe last chapter I put Beerus and Whis in the audience, this chapter I wanted to expand more into why they are there. Basically, looking for Celero, for a fight with the Super Saiyan God, but also wants a student/disciple. Beerus likes his job, but who knows, maybe he will want to pass it onto someone else. I had Beerus name a "Lord Wodan" which the inspiration is Germanic God of War, which eventually became a Norse God by the name of Odin. But for the purpose of this story, Wodan was Beerus' master and teacher, aside from Whis and the previous God of Destruction. I want the pronunciation as German as possible, so pronounce it as Vo-dahn. Anyway, he passed the title of Destructor onto Beerus after his passing.

My main thing in this chapter is that I want to sow the seeds of doubt in Celero's mind. Give him an internal conflict about Vegeta and his revenge against the lineage. Because Celero and Vegeta will eventually face off against each other. It's almost inevitable and I want to make this conflict in his mind so that when he gets his opportunity to kill Vegeta, it'll be a "Will he, won't he" type moment.

Anyway, read and Review. I'm a little worried that this chapter was all over the place and that I blew through two fights between Killa/Tao and Mighty Mask/16, but they would not doubt have gotten decimated against Tao and 16 respectively.


	12. Chapter 12: Challenges

**Chapter 12: Challenges**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, while we wait for our tournament officials to repair the ring from our last fight, the Champ would like to say a few words. So please welcome, Misterrrrr SATAAAAAAAAAN!" The announcer yelled as Hercule strolled out confidently, a cape flowing in the breeze. A hate still burned in his heart for Tao for allowing Spopovitch to die like that and as much as he tried to convince the tournament officials to disqualify Tao, they wouldn't agree to it. According to them, the damage to his body was done to himself, there was no way they could actually predict Spopovitch would die.

When they told him that, he had never been more disappointed that normal humans couldn't sense ki, even though he hadn't learned himself, he knew that if just one tournament official could feel Spopovitch's energy dropping, they would've rushed out quicker. He reached the center of the destroyed ring and received the mic from the announcer, putting on his bravado he yelled into the mic.

"YEHAAAAAAAAH!" He swapped into his victory stance, spreading his legs widely with his hands straight into the air with two peace signs rising victoriously from his hands, laughing boisterously. Gohan and Videl smiled at his goofy, oafish actions, putting up a good act considering they still saw a deep anger expressed on his face.

"Now I wanna thank you all for coming out today! It's a great day for the incredible and explosive battles we have seen thus far!" The crowd erupted as they cheered for the afro man. He took a little time to bask in their adoration. "Now, for the older generation that remembers the older tournaments, you might notice that the sun is starting to go down. We have several hotels on site for everyone. One in particular, is my own personal resort, which I will be offering free rooms to those who lost their first round fights, as well as the first 50 guests to check in after 7pm as well as a free buffet prepared by the finest chefs in the world!" Hercule declared as Gohan heard his father's stomach grumbled at the sound of food.

"It's 5:30pm right now, we have two more fight blocks before we retire for the evening. I see the officials are just finishing the repairs to the ring, so I will hand it back to your announcer for these events!" Hercule declared before handing the mic back over to the announcer.

As he walked towards the waiting area, Videl and Krillin were called to the ring, but Tao stepped into view for the whole announcement. Hercule glared at the mechanical man as Videl turned to look, knowing who was causing the intense look on her foster father's face. Her scowl did a little more to strike fear into Tao but that didn't wipe the smirk from Tao's face.

Videl turned to step out towards the ring, side-by-side with Krillin who gave her a comforting smile. The two stood upon the ring, Krillin, slightly perturbed by the idea of facing a Saiyan, especially a Super Saiyan. But he knew he stood a chance if he could ring her out, not to mention she wasn't as strong as her teacher and mate, Gohan. He tensed considering the thought of having to face Gohan if he wins against Videl.

Videl knew to be careful with the short man, she knew she had the pure raw power compared to the more experienced martial artist, but she shouldn't get overconfident, as Krillin had fought in many life-threatening battles. So he had more experience than her, making her best option to go all out in strength.

As the announcer declared the beginning of the battle, Krillin attempted to lunge at Videl, who blew him back by transforming violently to Super Saiyan. Videl used this power up to rush behind Krillin and kicked him straight up into the air, rushed to meet him so he could slam him into the ground outside the ring for a quick win.

Krillin easily anticipated her predictable actions and turned himself in mid-air and used the momentum to slam his knee into Videl's stomach. Gohan grit his teeth at that, but restrained himself knowing this wasn't a fight to the death.

Videl retreated back slightly and smirked, as she rushed Krillin from the front before disappearing. He turned to predictably catch her fist.

"C'mon Videl, there's no way youre actually this predictable. Gohan has to be a better teacher than this!" Krillin exclaimed surprised by her predictable movements.

Videl took a step back and smirked again, "To be honest Krillin, you're far more experienced than I am. I'm just trying to see what I can get away with." Videl explained as Krillin laughed.

"Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense. But why? You could just overpower me, I'm sure." Krillin said, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head.

Videl frowned as she looked at Gohan, "He insisted on me trying to find new ways to win that dont rely on raw power. He said you'd be the best test to do that. I'm using Super Saiyan to recover quicker preventing me from being ringed out." Videl explained as she met Gohan's gaze, she smiled cheesily.

"Well then, youre already on the right track if that's your plan to prevent me from winning. If that's the case, then give me your best shot!" Krillin exclaimed as he went on offense, rushing Videl and throwing a punch as hard as he could towards her.

She blocked with her forearm and pushed off and sent her leg up to meet his chin, holding back to keep from hurting him too badly.

Krillin flipped backwards as he rubbed his chin painfully. "Good counter, but really shouldn't hold back in case this were a fight to the death." Krillin said as Videl smiled at his advice.

"Well I know this isn't a fight to the death. I can hold back however I need, right?" Videl asked rhetorically as Krillin chuckled before disappearing.

Krillin knocked Videl hard at the top of her head, sending her flying towards the ground, he knew she would recover before a ring out, so he didnt aim for a ring out. He'd have to tire her out before he can ring her out.

Videl flipped and landed on the ground, but spring off the ground, coming straight back at Krillin. "Treat every fight like youre about to die!" Krillin yelled as he put his hands on the side of his face and closed his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" a bright, blinding light flooded from him as it blinded the entire stadium.

Videl kept her eyes shut tightly. Krillin used this chance to rush and bombard her with attacks but she dodged each attack, countering every other attack.

"Youre more predictable than I thought Krillin." Videl said as Krillin was beginning to tire out. "Gohan said you'd try to tire me out. Said you would use the solar flare, even said you'd attack exactly as you have. I havent been sensing your energy to counter and dodge, I just remembered what Gohan said you'd do." Videl said as she headbutted Krillin.

"Then why did he say I'd be the best test for this?" Krillin asked as he grasped his head painfully, blood running down his head.

Videl shrugged before disappearing and throwing him into the ground, deciding to overpower him to win the match.

"He said you haven't trained yourself since Cell, he figured you're as bad as me when it comes to repetitive tactics. Maybe he wanted me to look from the outside in at those problems." Videl explained as she dropped out of Super Saiyan and walked over to him, extending her hand with a smile.

Krillin felt embarassed by this truth. He trained a little with Sharpener leading up to the tournament but other than that, the Earth was experiencing an unprecedented level of peace. He didn't feel the need to train 24 hours a day, seven days a week like he had when he was younger and the Earth couldn't go a couple weeks without some sort of disaster.

But he also had a family to tend to, he got a job as a police officer and moved his family to Satan City so he could be closer to work. Then he heard Goku would be back for the tournament and took a sabbatical from work so he could train. But a month is not enough time to train to fight a powerhouse like Son Goku.

He had to face facts, in terms of power, he was a worm and Son Goku was - well Son Goku was a giant, 10-story tall ape that could blast energy from his mouth.

Krillin chuckled nervously as he took Videl's hand and stood. He walked towards the waiting area, his pride wounded. Krillin stood ashamed by his loss, thinking he had an opportunity. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at his friend's smiling face.

"Don't worry Krillin, you did fine. Not to mention, you're training a fine student. We are what they grow beyond." Goku said comfortingly as Sharpener put his hand on his master's back.

18 stepped forward and pulled her husband in for a hug. He felt a second, smaller hug on his leg as he looked down to see his daughter Marron with a wide smile on her face.

Krillin looked back up to his friend, "Fair point Goku, but I think I need to start training again, and it looks like youre here to stay. Wanna go back to the good old days of training together?" Krillin asked as Goku nodded determinedly.

Gohan smile as Videl came back over to him. "You did well, did you see what I mean?" Gohan asked as Videl nodded with a nervous hand on the back of her head.

"It's fine to repeat tactics against opponents who have no training, especially if you're much stronger, but against seasoned fighters, you'll be defining insanity." Videl said with a laugh as Gohan nodded.

"Krillin is as experienced as they come, but his job has him fighting against weaker opponents every day, he certainly outclasses the majority of humans in terms of raw strength. He needed a decent challenge, just like you did." Gohan said as he began stretching to prepare for his fight with Trunks.

He noticed Celero looking over at the two of them, "By the way, since he is your only living blood relative, maybe you should talk to Celero." Gohan said calmly as Videl's face contorted into a scowl.

"And _why_ exactly would I do that!? I have nothing to say to that man." Videl declared loud enough for Celero to hear, disappointing the Saiyan, but not allowing anyone to see it.

Gohan raised his hand to her chin and lifted it to meet his eyes. "I think you know why." He said as he rubbed the back of his hand against a fresh bite mark where the neck meets her shoulder. "He has a right to know that at the very least."

Videl huffed as she crossed her arms, "I think he forfeited that right when he declared that he wanted to kill Vegeta and literally anyone and everyone who associates or allies themselves with him. You know, that means me by extension." Videl explained quietly as Gohan kept a straight face. "My own uncle basically told us that he wants to kill everyone here, including me. Not to mention the whole abandonment thing." She exclaimed to try and emphasize her refusal to talk to Celero.

Gohan pulled her into a hug and smiled, "That's why we need to show him he's wrong. If you don't give him a reason to understand, how will he?" Gohan asked as Videl huffed.

She smirked as she looked up at him, "Fine, I'll talk to him, if you beat me in our next match. If you can't don't bother trying again." she offered up as he shrugged.

"Fine by me." He replied nonchalantly as he walked towards the ring with Goten walking eagerly beside him. Videl smiled at the young boy, knowing how much Gohan means to him. She thought about his words as she walked over to Hercule who was sitting against a wall, continuing his stare down with Tao.

As they heard the announcer yell out for the match to begin, Hercule turned to his foster daughter with a large smile, "I'm proud of you sweetpea! You've done well so far." He said excitedly, but pausing as he noticed the pensive look on her face, "Videl?" he asked curiously, breaking her from her trance.

"Sorry daddy!" She exclaimed as she smiled at him. "I guess I was just wrapped up in thinking about something." She dismissed to not let her father worry about her.

"It's about your uncle, isn't it?" Hercule asked as Videl's face fell slightly, knowing she didn't hide it very well.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes with the bottoms of her palms, "What am I actually supposed to say to him? I barely know him aside from the fact that he's my uncle!" She asked exasperated as she leaned back, frustrated.

Hercule got down on his knees in front of her and smiled, "You could always start with forgiveness sweetie." He said kindly, with a heartwarming smile that she saw often whenever she would come to a moral crossroads. She had to hand it to her father, he was a master at cheering her up with a single smile, a trait that led her to fall in love with Gohan.

Her face fell again though, knowing it is easier said than done. "I know I should, but there's a distinct difference in saying it and actually doing it. Life is rarely as simple as forgiving and forgetting." Videl pointed out as Hercule nodded.

Hercule chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to forget. But you'll drive yourself crazy if you hold a grudge for the rest of your life." he said wisely as he sat down next to her and wrapped and arm around his daughter, "Now, use your senses, tell me how the boy's fight is going." Hercule requested as Videl glared playfully.

"His name is Gohan, you're going to have to get used to him being around daddy." She said as she elbowed him playfully.

"I know, I'm kidding sweetie. Now let me know how he's doing, he's fighting that little kid, right?" Hercule asked as Videl closed her eyes and felt out their ki.

"Yeah, that little kid is his brother and they're going at it pretty intensely. Although it doesn't seem that Gohan is taking it as seriously. Not very surprising though." Videl stated as she announced the fight to her father.

Gohan ducked a punch from Goten, who was already in his Super Saiyan form, and lodged his own fist into the boy's stomach. Goten stumbled backwards to the ground as Gohan stood up straight.

Goten coughed heavily before dropping back into his stance, "No fair Gohan! How are you so strong without going Super?" He declared as Gohan smirked and fazed out of view and behind Goten. Goten, doing his best to predict movements, turned on the ball of his foot and spun around to kick Gohan, only to hit an afterimage.

Thinking quickly, he launched his fist backwards to try and hit where he thought Gohan would be, only to hit another afterimage. He looked around to see several afterimages around him. Trunks swallowed nervously as he tried to feel out for Gohan's ki. He could feel it moving around but couldn't pinpoint it to one single area.

Before he realized what was going on, Gohan grabbed the boy by the ankles and started spinning him around before throwing the boy high into the air. Charging a ki blast he threw it directly into the young boy's back, exploding into a cloud of dust.

"The excessive force which has been shown by Gohan is astounding, he doesn't seem to be holding anything back against the 7 year old Goten! I encourage everyone to pray for the young boy's safety while he is in the ring with this monstrous foe." The announcer declared as Gohan quirked his eyebrow in confusion, but before he could say anything to the announcer, Goten yelled out in his brother's defense.

"HEY! DON'T BE SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Goten yelled as he landed on the ring with an annoyed look directed at the announcer causing the older man to sweatdrop nervously.

"Sorry about that Goten." He said as he waved his hands in defense.

Goten's smile returned widely as he laughed, "It's okay, I forgive you!" He laughed out as he looked at Gohan, "You're really strong big brother. I can't even hit you!" Goten fawned over his big brother excitedly.

Gohan returned the smile at his little brother, "You're pretty strong yourself squirt! I've had a hard time suppressing Super Saiyan. That last month of training with Trunks really helped you out!" Gohan exclaimed as Goten laughed mischievously.

"Unfortunately, it's time to end this buddy." Gohan declared as his hair turned blonde and eyes teal. Goten was in awe, he always thought it was the coolest thing in the world to see his big brother transform. Unfortunately he dropped his guard, giving Gohan ample time to pick the boy up and move very quickly to the edge and placed him down on the ground outside the ring.

Once Goten realized what had happened he let out a large pout as Gohan chuckled, "Sorry Goten, but I didn't really want to hurt you anymore." Gohan said as Goten's put remained.

"You weren't hurting me! I was going to win that!" Goten exclaimed as Gohan crouched down and picked his little brother up.

"You said yourself, you couldn't hit me, and I hadn't even gone Super yet. You knew that was in my back pocket, so no offense, but I think I would've won that no matter what. But I tell you what, you keep training and the next tournament I'll give you the challenge you deserve." Gohan explained as Goten's smile returned before perching himself on Gohan's shoulder.

With the end of that fight, Mr. Satan reappeared on the ring. "Well folks! That wraps up todays fights neatly. I hope to see you all tomorrow for the second half of round 2, as well as all of the semi-final rounds." He declared as the crowd slowly left the stadium, excited for the next round of fights tomorrow.

Celero walked away from the stadium, deep in thought as he came across two figures, with a familiarity to them. "Good to see you Celero." the cat man said as Celero looked up and locked eyes with him.

A scowl appeared on his face as he instantly recognized them as the spectators from his fight against Vegetas Great Ape form. "Who are you?" He asked simply, in a defensive manner as Beerus smiled evilly.

"Does my reputation not precede me? Or have you not heard of me since you knocked the cobwebs out of that thick skull?" Beerus said, tapping hard on Celero's forehead, causing the Saiyan to try and knock his paw away.

"If you won't answer my question, I can always beat it out of you!" Celero declared, cracking his knuckles.

Whis placed his staff between the two bull-headed fighters, "Now, Now, you still have a fight tomorrow. You should get some rest young man." Whis offered as Celero knocked the staff away.

"I am not going anywhere until I find out who you are and why you were on Yasai a thousand years ago." Celero stated as Whis sighed.

Beerus stepped forward, "I was judging it on behalf of Lord Wodan. You were the deciding factor." Beerus stated as Celero furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Lord Wodan? Judging? Who are you to judge a planet?" Celero asked, slightly calmer as Beerus walked past him.

"I am Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction. I suggest you monitor your tone with me." Beerus said with a slightly irked tone.

"God of destruction? So when you say judging a planet, you mean whether or not you're going to destroy it!?" Celero asked incredulously as Beerus nodded.

"Is that not obvious?" Beerus asked in retort as he watched the gears in Celero's mind turn by the implications at hand.

"So why are you on Earth?" Celero asked nervously as he tried to fell out Beerus' ki to try and get a grip on whether or not he could fight the God standing before him, only to not detect even a little bit of a ki signature.

Beerus smiled deviously in response.

* * *

**End Chapter**

I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. If you see anything that says Trunks when referring to Gohan's fight, I honestly forgot I had Goten beat Trunks, so there is a chance that I referenced Trunks during the fight with Gohan.

I don't know how many of you have seen, but I did start a new story about a week or two ago called **Videl's Search**. It's going to be shorter than this story, but I am using it to keep the creative juices flowing for this story. So if you haven't already, please go check it out.


End file.
